


Wishes fulfilled.

by mallorysendings



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 36,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallorysendings/pseuds/mallorysendings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this the  "Knocked Up collection of stories." Theme being Bethly Babies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I already know.

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling a bit fluffy tonight in regards to Daryl an Beth. He is a one shot ;)

His hand on bare skin, thumb pressed against her hip bone… felt warm. His fingers toyed with the tactile sensation of flesh against flesh. 

He fingers flexed and squeezed her. His hand spanning the width of her side she moaned against him, her back side pressed up against his front all comfy like. He inhaled her scent and hardened in response. He could not imagine he could go at it again, but she made him long to try. 

It was always like that with Beth, since the very first time he would never tire of this. His hands roamed forward, trailing delicately across the slight swelling he found there. He had suspicions but the evidence of her fuller breasts and stomach that normally was nearly concave seemed bloated, he knew his child rested there. 

She had not said anything yet, but it hung between them. His lips found her neck and he kissed her there, his hand pressing centered down flat over her belly button. He wanted her to know he knew… He wanted her to know he was not upset. 

Her hand moved hastily over his to push it down away from her belly as if hiding something or ashamed. 

Daryl moved his hand cautiously back to her hip. His finger itching to move his hand back against her stomach. 

God help him… he cursed himself and thanked god all in the same breath. A child was not exactly a blessing in this world…but to him it felt like a miracle. He never saw himself as a father, but Beth was the kind of girl that could change a man like him. He spent cold nights wrapped up in her limbs trying to imagine forever with her. Shutting his eyes he would sigh, and try to imagine those summer picnics she talked about. He imagined laughter and love… But he tried to stop short of imagining her growing heavy and round with his child. It was not something to long for in this world. But he had. 

Boldly now his hand again found her stomach. Beth tried to push his hand back to her thigh but he held his hand firm. “Do you feel it yet?” he asked his voice thick, his breath heavy upon her neck. 

Beth inhaled sharply surprised. “You know?” she asked. 

Daryl now rubbed his hand against the swell. “Yeah, you being so skinny the changes are noticeable.” He allowed his hand to move up to her breasts. “Here especially.” He gently squeezed her there. “Why didn’t you tell me.” He whispered still holding her close. 

Beth sighed and shifted under his hands. “Because I was afraid.” She whispered. “I though with how we lived I would just loose it or something… I tried not to think about it.” His fingers now against her spine tracing slow lazy circles on her back. 

He touched his nose against hers. His voice serious but his physical action of delicately tapping her nose with the tip of his own and smiled. He kissed the tip as she frowned. “It’s been all I can think about since I realized.” He admitted. 

Beth looked up to him wide eyes. “How long have you know?” she asked curious. 

Daryl shrugged, “Noticed you was sick a month ago, then your tits grew like five sizes almost overnight…Cant not notice something like that.” He chuckled. “I put it together a while ago… Just was waiting for you to say somethin. Why didn’t you?” he asked. 

Beth tried to shift away a little and chewed the inside of her cheek. “I just… I just didn’t think tellin you would…” she took a deep breath and sat up wrapping her arms around her knees. “I just thought you would be angry… and-“ She felt a tear slip from her eyes. “We are not really together…” she was now weeping. 

Daryl sat up on his elbow and pulled at her arm to bring her back beside him. “Whaddya mean not together?” he asked. 

Beth took a breath. “If it was anyone else… What we do its just physical isn’t it, just sex-“ she started and Daryl captured her lips with his. 

His hand moved to her neck . “Then I aint been doin it right.” He whispered against her lips. “I been meaning to make love to you.” 

Beth’s cheeks were wet as he kissed her deeply. “I thought it was just sex for you.” She said between kisses and tears. 

Daryl pulled away and wiped at her damp cheek with his thumb. “Girl, I got feelins for ya that I aint never had for no other person.” He admitted. “I thought you knew that.”  
Beth shook her head. “I thought it was just comfort for you.” She bit her lip. “Release.”

Daryl chuckled. “It is that…” he stroked her cheek. “But with you its-“ he stopped and bent his head forward. “It’s so much more…Look at me, it’s the damn end of the world. Death and starvation is what awaited us out there. We lost everyone else, but still I’m the happiest I have ever been.”

Beth looked into his eyes. Her gaze intense, “You really mean that?” she asked. 

Daryl nodded and took her hand. “I love you Beth.” He answered. “I am worried about a child in a world like this, but I can’t help but smile at the thought of a little girl with your big blue eyes.”

Beth smiled her eyes pooling again with another round of tears. He kissed her head and bumped her forehead with his. “We will do the best we can, and enjoy every day we have.” He whispered. “I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.” He promised. 

Beth shook her head. “Can’t count on anybody Daryl sides yourself.”

Daryl nodded clearing his throat. “No Beth, I aint gonna let anything happen to you while my heart still beats.” He pulled her tight against him. 

Beth took a breath and her hand moved to his rough stubble. “I have loved you for a very long time, you know?” She admitted. “Since that winter… out moving from house to house…like nomads.”

Daryl smiled. “You were too young.” 

Beth laughed. “You said I was too young the first dozen times we did it.” 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, but you were what sixteen back then?” he laughed. “Too fuckin young babe.” He shook his head. “I’s also pretty messed up in the head back then, I probably just treat you like shit.”

Beth nodded. “Yeah, I know. But we put that away…burned that stuff to the ground.” 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, you did that.” 

Beth started to protest but Daryl wasn’t finished his voice laced with emotion. “You changed me, No one else.”

Beth looked at him with disbelief and wonder. 

Daryl shifted his hand between them. “You made me want this…Us.” He whispered as her eyes ghosted closed and she moaned as his hand dipped lower between her legs. His fingers moving slow against her nub. His lips found hers and he breathed in time with her, their shared breath arousing him to the point of grinding against her hip. His hand stilled as he felt her clench around his fingers and she cried out. 

“I want to claim you as my wife, Beth.” He said as his fingers stilled in their ministrations, his heart hammering. 

Beth looked up at him surprised, “Really?” she asked. 

Daryl shrugged. “It’s not like we will need a divorce if things don’t work out between us.” He chuckled. 

Beth laughed. “So are you asking me or telling me?” she asked arching her eye brown coyly. 

Daryl scoffed and shook his head. “I’m askin.”

Beth grinned wide. “Then yes Daryl Dixon.” She smiled as he leaned down to capture her lips again now moving in between her legs. 

Daryl maneuvered himself into position. “Then lets consummate this union.” He groaned as he sank into her heat… His wife. Oh his life was just full of surprises.


	2. I'm not gonna die.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walkers are not the only thing that can kill ya. Cold...Hunger...they can do it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this thing has turned into a bit of a Beth and Daryl drabble thread. Give me prompts please! and i will post them here.

Daryl had to make it back. His feet dragged and were heavy upon the snow that his feet sunk three feet deep into with every step. Beth would be worried and she was bit irrational when she worried. It was winter and in the smoky mountain hills it could get down right miserable. He shivered against the frigid wind. The snow was falling heavy being high up in elevation. He felt the wind picking up and it made returning to her all the more difficult. 

He could see through the falling snow there was a pack of walkers headed for him. Barely, on account of the falling snow being so thick as well as the win pulling the snow back up from the ground in a swirling tornado affect. They were not as slowed by the chill and snow as he was. They moved slower than normal, but faster than his exhausted body because walkers never tired. Dragging dead weight behind him in three feet of snow for the last four miles was enough to drain him of all his energy. 

The figured moaned and snapped their jaws hungry for both him and his kill. He had run out of bolts his last one snapping apart in the beast he dragged across the snow covered ground. Hunting in the coming days was going to be difficult since they were low on ammunition as well. 

He dropped the loading strap he had been using to drag the large buck he had taken down that morning, and pulled his long blade reading his tired limbs into action. He kicked the first walker back and stabbed into the second’s eye. Ducking as the third tried to grab at him and he stabbed that one through the back of its head. He was about to turn when he felt hands around his ankeld boot and teeth biting down into the leather, the first walker he kicked down was gnawing on his leather bound ankle. He stabbed at it as he felt pressure on the top of his foot. He yanked the walker by the hair to release its jaw from him. He fell back as the fourth was almost upon him and it fell to its knees pulling at him and snapping its jaw. Daryl felt the knife slip and he felt the strength of the walker was actually greater than his own. He was going to lose.

He blinked and took a deep breath holding the walkers chomping jaws back and re gripped the knife and thrust it down on the decayed cranium. It took everything in him to push the stench ridden corpse off him. He took deep breaths and prayed another was not coming because he was just too damn tired to get up just yet. 

“Daryl!” he heard her voice. 

She was beside him in an instant. “I could hear you.” She said tears in her eyes. “you alright?” she asked. 

Daryl sighed looking up at her face. She was only wearing a black thin sweater and sweat pants. The curve of her stomach outlined boldly against the white of the snow. 

“You should not be out here.” He scolded. “Too cold, and as you can see there are walkers around.” He halfheartedly gestured to the bodies surrounding him. 

Beth kissed him. “I heard you from the window.” She said bumping her forehead against his. “Can’t ignore you fighting for your life just sitting up safe inside.” 

Daryl shook his head. “Come on help an old man up.” He tried to smile. “let’s get this bad boy strung up and get up to safety.”

Their home was a little building they found in a home depot parking lot as a garden shed. It was small, and they hauled it out into the forest off roading it to their perfect location isolated and near a fresh water stream that occasionally had supply of fish. It had taken a lot of work but they got it up in the trees out of reach of walkers and built a porch around it to look out on all sides and defend. They had taken all fall to finish it off inside. 

He could not wait to get back to it. They had made it very cozy. 

She pulled at the strap and he followed suit and drug the animal closer to their tree. Once there he hooked it to their pulley and he smacked her butt to get her up the tree and she giggled as she started up. 

“Getting too big to go up and down babe. Don’t come down again alright.” He told her. 

Beth rolled her eyes. “I am not too big.” 

Daryl chuckled. “Right…” he said following up behind her on the ladder his body shivering in the chill. Once he pulled himself up to the fist little landing he motioned for Beth to go on up ahead. He could see her lips turning blue. And he still needed to pull the animal up out of reach of walkers and swing him over to the kiddie pool they had set up on a platform so it could drain more completely. He also needed to secure the ladder out of reach of anyone down below. He did not want any surprises, never again. 

He groaned exhausted as he hoisted the animal up.

 

Once Beth was up in their small tree house she hurried to the little stove in the corner. It was small, but she was able to actually cook things from the wood burning inside it. He placed a pot and opened a can of soup they had found. It was cream of mushroom, Daryl usually hated it but it was hearty and would warm him up some. She also threw another piece of wood and smaller branches and turf to heat up the room a little more. 

Daryl came in a short time later. 

“Burr…” he said and glanced at her not wanting her to know how disoriented and lost he had been before she came out. 

“I am sorry about the walkers.” She said softly as he took off his heavy jacket. She breathed warmth into her chilled hands and then stirred the soup. 

Daryl shrugged. “What you sorry for?” he asked. 

She sighed. “I was a bit too loud today.” She said. 

Daryl frowned. “Why?” 

Beth shrugged and turned her back. “It had been a week, I had to keep myself occupied so as not to rush off into the forest lookin for you.” She took a heavy sigh. “I sang all day trying to make myself not think about you out there.”

Daryl saw how tense she had gotten. “I am sorry it took so long.” He said coming up behind her having shed his damp chilled clothes. His pants still remained on. “I had to travel far to get that damn buck… The truck ran out of gas four miles down. I am damn glad I drained most of the blood out before loading him in the back of the truck. I would have had more walkers attracted then.” 

Beth sighed. “Don’t go for so long Daryl… “ she said with a sniff. “Something could happen.”

Daryl sighed. “I have ta sometimes. You need to eat and if I didn't go out there, we wouldn't.” he reasoned. 

Beth shook her head. “Please not for so long, we have enough stored up.”

Daryl shook his head. “One cash of canned foods in a hole in the ground aint gonna feed us for more than a week.” He said. “Besides, it’s about time I go out looking for things.” His hand trailed down her back the other finding its way around her middle across her full belly.

“What sort of things?” she asked. 

Daryl shrugged. “Maybe a little box type thing to sleep in for the little guy when he gets out.” He kissed her neck. “Some clothes…” his voice stopped. “Some hospital stuff…” his voice trailed off. 

Beth shook her head. “I’m not going to die having your baby, Daryl.” 

Daryl pulled her closer against him. “Best not girl.” His body though tired hungered for hers like a starved man.

Beth leaned back into him and sighed. She turned in his arms. “I missed you.” She whispered. 

Daryl kissed her forehead tenderly and touched her cheek with his cold fingers. “Missed you too darlin.” 

Beth pushed him back on their little sofa spot and went down to her knees to help him take off his boots. She looked at the teeth marks that had ripped into the layer of tough leather at his ankle. Her breath hitched in her throat. “Daryl!” she pulled at the laces her heart hammering in her chest. 

Daryl winced. His own hammering now. It hurt as she took his boot off. 

Both heaved a deep sigh of relief. “Oh thank god.” She started to cry. “It’s just a bruise.” 

Daryl pulled her against him and kissed her tears away. “Darlin, I aint goin no where.” 

Beth sobbed against him. “Best not.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please! Im desperate for prompts!

He can’t breathe. She takes his hand and guides it to her stomach and he shakes his head. “No Beth.” His mouth utters. He isn’t tryin to hurt her…. It just cant.

Beth’s eyes are wide, Why can’t he see this is beautiful she thought

He closes his eyes tight and he can feel the tears coming and he rips his hand back. “It can’t be Beth, we need to end it.” He paced a second running his hands through his overly long hair. 

Beth dropped to the chair looking as if she had been dealt a fatal blow and looked forward tears pouring out now. “I can’t do that Daryl.” She shook her head. “I just can’t.” 

He dropped to his knees before her. “Beth, I cant-“ he started. 

Beth felt her lip tremble. “You just gonna leave me then?” she asked. 

Daryl shook his head shocked at the suggestion. “Not gonna leave ya girl… Just gonna need to take care of this is all.” He said seriously trying to take all emotion out of his voice. 

Beth looked at him coldly. “You really just want to end it?” she asked. 

He nodded swallowing hard. He didn’t…but he did not want to lose her either.

Beth shook her head. “I cant do that… I wont.” She said firmly. “You are just going to have to leave.” She told him. 

Daryl shook his head. “Without me you are dead.” 

Beth shrugged. “I will figure it out.”

Daryl shut his eyes tight. “A woman heavy and pregnant cant out run a herd of walkers.” He went to take her hand but she pulled it back. 

“I won’t kill my baby.” She said sternly. “And don’t you fucking touch me again for that matter. You might as well leave because I don’t-“ her anger was turning to emotional sobs. “ever want to see your face again.”

Daryl stood and backed away as she lashed out to slap him instead he grabbe her arm before she could assult him. “Beth.” He whispered. “I aint leavin you.” He vowed. 

Beth knee’s grew weak and she collapsed in his arms. “I’m sorry Daryl.” She sobbed. “I didn’t mean too.” 

Daryl wrapped his arms around her. “Babe…. We will figure it all out.” He kissed the top of her head. “I’m sorry too.” He said holding her tighter. Truth was he was terrified she would end up Like Lori… And be left to care for their child alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth has another Journal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got that one prompt Thank you, i am working on it now. Maybe up tonight. To all my readers out there looking for the next chapter of Was not Alone! its coming.... Im just having an ADD moment with the Beth and Daryl world.... I dont know, but i love Beth and Daryl babies!

Hey, it’s been awhile…Again. 

It’s not really my fault. My pack got left in the drive way when I was taken from Daryl back at the funeral home and my last notebook was in there.

Don’t worry, I found him again, Daryl that is…or I should say, he found me. 

He gave me you today. To talk about what I been doing…. Got a lot to catch up on I would say. 

I found Maggie, and Glenn, but he is gone now. Maggie is always sad. It’s hard to be happy when she is suffering. But I am. Can’t help it. 

Found Judith too. Most of the group is back together… But we miss everyone that is gone.

Everything is different now… can’t seem to find anywhere to stay for more than a day or two. And living on the move is hard. And it is only going to get harder for me…

I need to tell you a secret…. I been keeping it now for too long, and I’m afraid it will come out. 

I’m having a baby…Daryl doesn’t know it yet. I am scared to tell him. 

You are the first one to know. 

We been heading west. It’s cold right now. I hate traveling in winter but seems most everything has been picked clean around these parts. I suspect it’s that way most anywhere.

I know….it’s not a world to raise a baby in. But it’s this thing inside me, we made it…How can that not be perfect? 

Anyways, I got to go…Daryl is trying to drag me off into our bed for the night. 

Talk to you soon. 

Beth


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth is in Labor.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to texasbelle91 for the prompt! 
> 
> Nicki, i will work on that One shot for ya. Look for it tonight!

“Damn it Daryl! Sit still.” She snapped. Beth had a back ache all day and she was growing irritable by the minuet. 

Daryl groaned and sat on the chair. “You’re sure we have everything that you could need?” he said biting his nail.

Beth shook her head. “Hell no.” she said closing her eyes to a wave of pain along her spine. God this back ache did not seem to cease. 

He ran his hand through his hair. “You are right…” he said his voice trailing. “I got to go out again.”

He stood up in the little place they now called home. They had come across a bus that had been stripped down. They shoved it against a hill and completely covered it in Dirt and leaves making it a part of the existing hill. They only allowed three small windows out that could be easily covered and found a wood burning stove for heating and piped out the smoke. It was deep winter now and the chill was deep to the bone outside, but in their little home it was right and comfy. They had everything they needed just the two of them. 

But it was no longer gonna be just the two of them. 

Their little bunker did offer strong protection from both walkers and the living. Being well hidden, the living would have a hard time finding them. However when it came to walkers they only once got blocked in, and he started a tunnel to escape so that never happened again. It was nearly finished. 

But they were not ready for a baby. He needed more blankets, more bottles….Formula. God he could not linger on the reasons why he might need formula. 

He glanced at Beth reclining on a mountain of pillows atop the rod iron bed to the back of their little bus in the ground. It was dim in their home, being lit by only a single lamp.   
He could easily see her belly swollen to a point he thought she would burst. She was so damn little…how could she birth such a large baby? Every day that passed he felt his anxiety and worry. He did not know anything about giving life, just takin it.

Beth watched him head for his bow and his jacket. “Where you think you are going?” she asked. 

Daryl shrugged. “I told ya, I’m headin out.” He said glancing at her. All rumpled and she still looked beautiful to him. Desirable… 

Beth shook her head. “You are not leavin me again.” She said trying to pull herself to stand.

Daryl stood readying himself pulling his jacket on. “I’ll be back soon.” He said as he watched her waddle to him. She pulled at his shirt and tugged him close. 

“You listen here you dumb red neck.” She told him sternly. “You are not leavin me here like this alone.” She pointed to the small window. “You see the weather out there?” 

Daryl nodded. “You need things.” 

Beth shook her head. “We have fresh water, and clean linins and towels. Clean blankets and about twenty new born outfits. We even have those antibiotics you found. Not all that expired, and the pain killers.” 

His eye brow rose. “Two years expired.” He reminded her. He knew next to nothing about medical stuff. The antibiotics could be shit for all he knew at this point.  
Beth winced and put her hand to her back and rubbed. “Oh this back ache is just getting worse.”

He turned her and rubbed at the place she indicated bothered. It was low near her tail bone. “There?’ he asked his hand pressing and rubbing slow circles against her tail bone.  
Beth nodded and moaned. “I just need this back ache to stop.” She sighed. “I don’t think I will be able to sleep.”

Daryl frowned. “How long it been going on?” he asked. 

Beth moaned. “Hours.” she felt Daryl stop rubbing and she turned to see him biting his lip. “I read something in that book you got-“ he started. 

Beth smiled. “You read it?” she asked. “Oh Daryl.” She said truly touched. 

Daryl shook his head. “Course I dis girl. I need to know everything I can.” He said shrugging off the sentiment she found. 

Beth just shrugged. “Just never saw you readin it.”

Daryl ran his hand through his hair. “Damn Beth… I’m tryin to say I read in the book that labor sometimes feel like a wicked bad back ache.”

Beth frowned and put her hands on her back and hips to support the weight of her heavy belly. She shook her head. “Nah, I think I would know if I was in labor.” She paced around trying to stretch her back. 

Daryl on the other hand was not convinced. “Let me run outside for a moment and make sure the perimeter is secure for the night.” He told her pulling his jacket on and throwing his bow across his back. He gazed at her and she was a vision. Her plaid pajama pants hanging low. Her tight spaghetti strap shit not covering her stomach completely. She looked rumpled and tired, and by god he wanted every inch of her. 

He smiled at the thought and stepped closer to her. “Hey.” He said pulling her as close their child would allow. “You are so beautiful.” He said running his fingers through her hair.   
Beth scoffed. “Doubt it.”

He shook his head and dropped his hand to her stomach. “You look beautiful.”

She smiled up at him and he kissed her tenderly his other hand toying slightly with her hair. 

“Go,” she said. “But come back real quick or I swear I will waddle out there after you.” 

Daryl smiled and kissed her forehead. “Better not girl.” He warned. 

 

He took a deep breath outside and pulled a cigarette to his lips. He lit it as he noticed four walkers near. That was an abnormally high number. He pulled out his bow and easily shot one before he needed to reload. The cigarette balanced at the tip of his lips. He shot the other then the third was close enough that he was able to just use his bow across the head to finish him off. He then pulled his knife and buried it deep into the last walkers head. 

Flicking the blood off his blade moments later he took the cigarette from his lips and heaved a sigh. Beth was about to have their baby. He wasn’t ready.

He pulled two walkers by their legs after pulling on his gloves and tugged them away from the area. Did not want them as evidence of them being there either. 

Once away from their little hole in the ground he took a heavy breath. The exhale rattled him. He was scared. 

The cigarette was gone now, and it had been at least ten minutes. It was time to head back. He looked around to make sure everything was quiet. The snow was falling and all he heard was the occasional bird in the distance. He took a deep breath of the cool air, and pulled at the gloves on his hand to tuck them back into his belt. Just as he was doing so being near the door he heard her scream. 

His feet took off out from under him and he raced into their bus. 

“What is it babe?” he asked jumping up the stair securing their home from the inside. He found her in the middle of the space with a dark stain on the floor between her legs.   
Beth was huffing. “My water broke.” She said her eyes serious as she looked up at him. 

Daryl could feel his guts drop out from under him. “No babe, you sure?” he felt his panic rise. “You did not just pee yourself right?” he asked. 

Beth looked up at him. “What do you mean am I sure?” she snapped. “You are the one who suggested I was in labor… so I am!” she shouted at him through a contraction and braced herself on their make shift counter. “I would expect you sayin ‘I told you so’.” She took a deep breath. “Not questioning me.” 

Daryl took a nervous step forward. “Beth.” His voice started. He did not know what to say.

“Don’t just stand there you ole redneck, Boil some water. Lay out the stuff we need.” She huffed and paced to the bed pulling a towel to her to wipe off the wetness between her legs. 

Daryl felt his legs rooted to the spot. He had to move. He had to act, their baby was coming.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustration and A little pink string.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt provided by: lydiamaris  
> Thank you! This one was very fun to imagine and write. :)

It had only been four hours since Beth’s contractions began, but as the minuets wore on she had seen Daryl’s attitudes swing back and forth from imposed calm to pacing a hole in the floor. He had chewed all his nails down and she feared soon they would start bleeding. 

“You are sure everything is alight?” he said. At the moment he was wearing holes. 

Carol rolled her eyes and gave Beth a drink of water. “Daryl… you got to stop.” She told him. 

Beth was staring off fixatedly into the corner of the room. Trying to focus on something. The contraction was almost over but she still needed to focus because she felt another coming. She cried out and reached for Carol’s hand. 

He growled and cursed. He never could stand when a woman was in pain. But he hated himself for putting her through it. If only he had looked but not touched. Now she was paying the price for his weakness. 

“Damn it Carol, can’t you do anything?” he yelled. 

Carol stroked the young girl’s hair back. “Shhh… Daryl, keep your voice down.” she looked around the room for something to occupy him. “Daryl, I need you to untangle that yarn over there for me. I’m gonna be needing it here pretty soon.” She said indicating the large knitting needles and yarn sitting on the dresser.

He looked at her confused. “What for?” he asked questioningly. 

Carol rolled her eyes. “Daryl, you want to help or ask questions?” she picked up the ball and knotted yarn with knitting needles sticking out and slammed it into his torso “Get out and send Maggie in.” she told him. 

Daryl shook his head. “No, I’m not leaving her.” He said holding the mess of bright pink yarn in his hands. 

Carol stood up and physically pushed him out the door. “Just listen to me alright you silly man.” Carol spotted Beth’s sister. “Hey Maggie.” She motioned for her to join her inside with Beth. Maggie pushed past him and slammed the door in his face. 

Daryl stood at the door. He could hear Beth crying and cursing behind it and he felt the urge to pound it down. 

Michonne pulled at his arm and forced him into the chair and handed him a cup of coffee. He sat and stared at the door for a while then recalled his task and glanced down at his lap the bright color vibrant against his dirt stained hands. 

He recalled Carol saying she needed him to untangle the thread so he did just that. He could not fail Beth at this. How hard could it be to untangle bright pink yarn? He started at it alone. Michonne had left him again, and all the others were out on the run. They had not yet returned. 

He stopped every now and then to curse when he heard Beth cry out. His feet itching to cross the living room and bust down the door he labored with his child behind. But for the most part he focused. He had a job to do. Beth needed this. 

Michonne returned nearly an hour later followed by Glenn to find Daryl covered in pink yarn sitting in the dark wing back chair. It looked like he was trying to separate the knots and categorize them.

Michonne laughed. “Oh Daryl, looks like someone got ya good with some pink silly string.”

Daryl peeked at her through the yarn threads that covered his eyes. “The fuck is silly sting? This is serious business.” He spat at her.

Glenn laughed. “What the hell you doing knitting Daryl, when Beth’s in there having a baby?” 

Daryl pulled the yarn aside. “I’m not knitting Asian boy. Carol said I needed to untangle this.” He said pulling at it frustrated. 

“I’m guessing Maggie is in there.” he said sighing as he sat down. 

Daryl grunted. “They kicked me out and gave me this job.” He groaned. 

Glenn glanced back and for from the door to the pink thread. “You think I could help?” he asked. 

Daryl looked to him. “Really?” he asked. 

Glenn shrugged. “Got nothing better to do.” 

Daryl handed him some and they got to work trying to sort the tight mess. 

For twenty minutes they worked diligently without an end in sight. 

Abraham came in and heard the screaming from the bedroom. “Baby time?” he said hopeful to Daryl 

Glenn nodded. “Yeah, wanna help us here.” He suggested. “We need to get this untangled.” He told him. 

Abraham frowned and raised his eye brow. “Well…alright.” He said and moments later and was joined by Eugene attracted to all of them trying collaboratively untangle girly yarn. 

After about thirty minutes of them working together the frustration was rising between all of them. They could not imagine a task could be so irritating. How many tough men did it take to untangle one ball of pink yarn? 

“No you go here and I go under there.” Glenn said to Daryl as he pulled one section through the tangle, his fingers shaking with frustration and urgency. 

“This might work better if we are allowed to cut it.” Abraham said thoughtfully pulling his section of knot looser. “Are we allowed to cut it?” he asked. 

Daryl frowned and stood up stepping over his tangle and went to the door and knocked. 

It was quiet inside but then he heard carol say quietly. “Good Beth, now wait for the next one, and I’m gonna need ya-“ 

Maggie opened the door and squinted at him. “What?” she said impatiently. 

“Can I cut the string?” he asked urgently and tried to peek in on what was happening with Beth, but Maggie skillfully blocked him at the door. 

Carol heard him. “Yes Daryl now go away.” She told him over her shoulder as she attended to Beth on the bed. “Maggie shut the door and comeback here.” 

Maggie looked back at carol. “What are they doing out there with that string? It looks like a knitting circle out there.” 

Carol chuckled as the door clicked and Daryl did not wait to hear more. 

Daryl nodded to the guys all still trying to free up their sections all the while working together to sort the mess. “Let’s cut the son-bitch.” He said pulling out his knife as they all cheered. 

All four of them started slicing at the threads determinedly. It had quickly become a fixated mission of all four of them to get this mess figured out before Beth needed it. 

 

Rick entered and frowned his brow furrowed as he sent Michonne a questioning look about the sight he was seeing in the living room. 

“Did I miss something are we at a knitting party?” he asked leaning over to Michonne as they both watched the sight before them. “They possessed?” he asked. “Should I be worried?”

Michonne chuckled. “They think Beth’s gonna need it.” She said under her breath.

Rick chuckled. “All of them?” he asked. 

Michonne shrugged but her attention was drawn to the sound of a baby squalling its first cries and a wide smile broke across her face and she looked over to Daryl who had frozen in his massacre of pink thread. Bits and pieces littered him from head to toe. He looked like he had been turned to stone by the cries of his infant child. A half a breath later all the men were trying to help untangle Daryl as he tried to make it to the door. 

“No here.” Abraham said impatiently pulling a string over his head. 

Glenn pulled one through his legs and Daryl tripped. “The fuck.” He said angry. “Just let go of it.” He said. A moment later the guys had let go of their portions and watched him continue trying to make it to the door as he tried to shake all the string from him. He opened the door regardless with it hanging from his neck and arms. 

Carol busted out laughing as he entered the room. “I-“ she started. “Daryl, come meet your daughter.” She giggled. 

Maggie was laughing and Beth looked at him with a blissful smile on her sweat drenched face. A loosely wrapped bundle in her arms. His steps faltered as he tried to make his way to her. 

Carol handed the scissors to Maggie. “Here cut the poor bastard free.” She said with a grin. 

Maggie sliced at the string as he leaned forward to kiss Beth’s bright pink lips. 

“Are you alright?” He said his voice thick with concern. He had not even taken a look at the baby. He couldn’t, not till he knew she was okay. 

Beth looked up at him. Her bright blue eyes shone with happy tears. “I am perfect.” She smiled with joy. “Meet our daughter.” She said moving and propping her up to his inspection. 

Daryl looked down at the bright pink skin through the gap in the blanket and his heart hammered. 

“Want to hold her?” she asked. 

Now free of all the damn pink string he nodded and his arms reached out and he took his baby daughter into his large hands. “Hey there, baby girl…” he said softly. “I’m your daddy.” With a smile he leaned down and kissed her damp head and inhaled her fresh new scent. 

He reached with his free hand to take Beth’s in his. “She is beautiful.” He said as tears came to his eyes. 

Beth nodded. 

He looked over to carol. “I’m sorry, I could not untangle the knots.” He said regretfully. 

Carol and Maggie both started laughing uncontrollably. 

“What?” he asked unsure of what was so funny. 

Carol giggled. “It’s… I never needed the yarn. I just needed you out of here.” 

Daryl looked at her and shook his head. “Don’t tell the guys…” he whispered. 

Maggie snorted and carol hugged each other as they both wanted to fall over on the bed. “Your secret is safe with us.” Maggie said. 

He looked back as his tiny girl in his arms, she was worth all the tangled knots and cruel tricks.


	7. Unintended Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cannon compliant.... Sorta...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally a One shot, but i got tired.... So it will be a two part! PLEASE GIVE ME MORE PROMPTS! i need some wonderful constructive distractions from the other story i am writing.

Beth knelt down alongside the road. She felt tired and weak, her stomach queasy. The group, her family were walking a few paces ahead of her. Her breakfast heaved strongly inside her stomach and she could feel the stomach acid rise. Before she knew it she was throwing up in the tufts of grass.

Daryl glanced back when he noticed Beth was no longer with the group. He looked further back to see her standing wobbly and his stomach dropped with concern. She wasn’t moving at her normal energetic pace these days. It had been going on a while now.

He decided to hang back and allow everyone to pass a ways ahead.

“You sick?” he asked impatiently.

Beth looked up at him irritable and shook her head. “I feel fine.” She picked up her pace to avoid him adjusting her pack.

Daryl frowned displeased. “What, you avoiding me now?” he asked.

Beth did not turn around, her feet stomped an angry rhythm as she moved ahead of him.

Daryl jogged to catch up and he looked at the group ahead pleased they were neither looking back or paying any attention to them. His arm reached out to pull her back to face him. “Girl, I asked you a question.”

Beth huffed and shrugged off his hand that grasped her arm but he did not let go. “I can’t avoid you…” she said pushing him back. “I can never avoid even the thought of you, but, You!” she took a deep breath. “You can just-“ she started and she shook her head in refusal and frustration. “You know what?” she said rhetorically. “I am not having this conversation.” She pulled to start moving again but Daryl held her in a vice like grip.

“Beth…” his voice soft, like it used to be when he spoke to her. “Are you alright?” he asked concern in his eyes. Tenderness in his gaze.

Beth took a deep breath. “I feel better now.” She said.

Daryl took a step closer but let her go. “I know I said we could not be-“ he tried his voice hoarse. “I said we couldn’t anymore… I still need to know you are alright.” He said finally referring to the three nights they spent together, in the end he pulled away. Maggie would flip, and Carol -….Beth was too young for him and too damn good.

Beth sighed and nodded. “Yeah, You said.” Her voice heavy with emotion. She looked like she was about to cry but she swallowed them down, her emotion constricted throat. “Just don’t touch me again.” She pulled away from him.

Her words hit him harder than a slap to his face. She really hated him now. He did it for everyone, including her. Why could she not understand that? In his weakness he took advantage of her, and now he was trying to do the right thing by ending it.

That was weeks ago, and he could not stay away. He had tried.

Accusing her of avoid him was laughable in light of the fact that he had not said more than five words strung together in over six weeks. And it was agonizing.

He had been watching her though. Fighting the weight of his eyes when they rested in her direction. He could see something was the matter, but he had held back for days to ask her about it. He ran his fingers frustrated through his hair.

 

 

That night exposed outside in the winter chill he ignored Carol’s attempts at a conversation and kept glancing at Beth. Maggie handed her son food but she wasn’t eatin it. He felt irritation rising in his gut. Damn girl needed to eat. Needed to take care of herself. She was obviously getting run down, why else would she be so hard to wake up and to stay awake during the day. Girl was always nodding off on her feet.

 

He glanced back at Carol. Whatever she was rambling on about was just going through one ear and out the other. He wished what she had said to him about him and Beth six weeks ago to him had done the same. He often wondered how everything would have been had he not been on watch that night with Carol. Would he be sitting with Beth? His arms wrapped intimately around her sharing a meal.

 

Six weeks ago he had been standing there looking over at Beth sleeping by an open fire much like he was right now as she ate. A contented smile had spread across his face as he gazed upon her exhausted form. Their love making having tired her. But tonight a tense line pulled at his mouth in longing for what had been.

 

He lifted his thumb to gnaw at his dirtied nail as he lost himself in the memory.

 

They had just gotten back from a long run into town. It was supposed to be just a quick one. Him and Beth had gotten cut off by a massive herd and were unable to make their way back. They had gotten very cozy in those three days together till the herd had moved on and they could get back to their people. He had been happily contemplating their next rendezvous together. But then Carol started talkin….

 

“Beth do alright out there?” she had asked him casually.

 

Daryl glanced at her distractedly. “Hu?” he asked. “Oh, yeah…she did fine.” He had told her dismissively.

 

Carol wrapped her arms around herself. “You are a good man Daryl.” She smiled tenderly at him. “A lesser man would have taken advantage of things with a pretty young girl, an sweet…naive.” She smiled in Beth direction. “But you are one of the good ones.” She sighed reaching out her hand to pat him on the arm.

 

He never told Carol how much her words had crushed him. How it made him take back everything he said and felt for Beth just hours before. Did not really take away what he felt…he just could not acknowledge it again. He stuffed those down deep and tried to pretend like she did not exist though he still had to look at her every day even after he broke Beth’s heart, and his own. Six weeks later and Beth would not even look at him. He found that he was able to stare freely at her without shame of being caught by her… Lookin at her was all he had left.

 

“Daryl?” Carol’s voice echoed in his head and he glanced back at the woman at his side. His attention diverted.

 

“Hu?” he asked. “You say something?”

 

“Where did you go?” she asked suddenly.

 

Daryl cleared his throat and shrugged pulling a pack of smokes from his pocket.

 

“Everything alright?” she asked.

 

Daryl shook his head. “Just need a place to hold up… I think Beth needs to rest, and Judith cryin keeps attractin walkers. I’m just concerned.” He said as explanation.

 

Carol nodded. “Yeah, Beth has not been feelin too good I think.” She commented and chewed on her lip. “Daryl…” she hesitated. “You don’t think when she was taken by the pastor that maybe more happened to her than she said?” she asked.

 

Daryl squinted. “What you mean?”

 

Carol shrugged. “I was just wondering if maybe she was raped… You don’t-“ she started. “I mean she never told you she was did she?” she asked him.

 

Daryl shook his head. “She never said she was...” his voice trailed off. In fact he knew she wasn’t. He had made her bleed the first time. He remembered the bright red color smeared on his bare dick after. She had been only his. “I don’t think so.” He said finally lighting his smoke and hitting it hard.

 

Carol cleared her throat. “Hum…” she stood up. “Well, I’m gonna go have a chat with Tyreese for a bit…” she said softly. “Beth said she would be on watch soon.”

 

Daryl wanted to tell Carol to give Beth the night off but he held his tongue. He wanted to sit with her, he needed to hear her voice. Wanted her close.

 

Beth came over a matter of minutes later and pulled her blanket across from his but not touching. Her eyes looked puffy. He cursed knowing she had been crying. Damn, just eleven weeks before this girl claimed to not cry anymore… but she always looked like she had recently been crying. He knew he as to blame. She never once acknowledged him as she settled herself against the fallen log. Her eyes trained in front. His own lingered upon her. Her cheeks looked hollowed from recent weight loss. She was not eating, he had noticed that much.

 

“Aint eatin enough.” He said gruffly. “Too skinny by half.” He stated.

 

Beth chuckled. “What do you really care?”

 

Daryl caught her eyes in his finally looking at him and his breath was taken away. “You know how I-“ he had almost said the word feel, but he recalled what he told her. ‘That he had just used her, took advantage… he did not really love her and would also appreciate it if she said nothing about the two of them…Ever.’ He shook his head. It had all been a damn lie.

 

He just wished it could be the two of them… No shame how they feel…what they done, when it’s just the two of them.

 

“You just need to take better care of yourself…or you will end up slowin us down.” He berated.

 

Beth nodded. “Note taken…I won’t slow you down much longer.” She settled herself down and fixed her gaze to the ground. She was biting her lip.

 

Daryl looked at her seriously. “Beth you aint… you aint thinkin of-.” He stopped himself. “You aren’t ….right?” he said concerned.

 

Beth shrugged. “Or I will just get bit.” She chuckled. “Doesn’t matter.” Her face put on a strained smile. “I just won’t be here much longer…slowing you down.” She picked at her bracelet that covered her slashed wrist. “I’m not gonna kill myself Daryl.” She sighed. Not yet at least she thought. Her hand rested on her belly under her thick sweater. She needed to know fist.

 

Daryl reached his hand to her knee...He needed the contact. Even if it made him a lesser man. “You look tired.” He said softly. “I got watch, and you need sleep.” He told her.

 

Beth shook her head “I told you not to touch me.” She whispered pushing his hand off.

 

Daryl inwardly cringed.

 

Beth sighed and lay on her side and looked up at him. He noticed her staring and looked back his gaze hesitant.

 

Beth sat up on her elbow, her hair loose hung around her and he was able to recall what she looked like in that exact position with nothing on. He chewed at his nail to distract him from the longing he felt.

 

Beth smiled sadly. “You know I should tell you that you were right.”

 

Daryl scoffed. “Bout what?” he said dropping his hand from his mouth.

 

Beth’s eyes locked with his. “There are fewer good people than I used to think.”

 

Daryl looked away now unable to meet her eyes. He understood what she was sayin. She no longer saw him as a good man. All he ever aspired to be was good, and fair… And here he was torturing himself tryin to do the right thing.

 

Daryl swallowed hard and he was unable to answer. Beth laid back and closed her eyes and nothing more was said.

 

The chill was heavy and they were in for a shivery night. But once Beth was asleep Daryl tucked his blanket around her. He could not abide her shivering, and she needed her sleep. He would easily stay awake tonight…he would not want to miss a moment of being near to her.


	8. Unintended Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of Chapter 7.... These will shortly all have titles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, there will be a part three... But i think that will conclude this bad boy up! Please prompt me!

Days went by with, his concern for Beth rising with each one. Her tense avoidance of him was wearing him down. Carol had noticed all was not right. Hell even Rick had asked about him and Beth, why they did not seem to be getting along. 

Daryl sighed. “It’s complicated.” He admitted to his friend. But did not say more. 

Rick scratched at his jaw. “She used to look at you like the sun shone from your ass.” Rick said with a chuckle. 

Daryl felt a tug at his lips but then his eyes fell. She used to see him as a good man. But then everything changed. 

Daryl shook his head. “She just musta had a reality check, s’all.” He replied shrugging. 

Rick glanced at him. “Did you say somethin to her?” he asked. 

Daryl groaned. “I gotta get started on that run before it runs too late.” He said dismissively flinging his bow behind his back. 

Maggie jogged to catch up with him seeing his intentions on leaving. “Before you go, can I talk with you real quick.” Her face looked serious and he slowed down.  
“Yeah, quick.” He answered. 

Maggie stopped and lowered her voice. “I need you to get something.” She looked around to be sure no one was listening. “I need you to find a pregnancy test.” She said under her breath. 

Daryl smiled. “Oh… You could not just ask Glenn?” he said looking at her husband who stood by the fire. “Or is it some kinda surprise?” he asked. 

Maggie shook her head. “S’not for me.” She said again looking around. “Its…It’s for Beth. I’m telling you because I know you can keep a secret. My husband unfortunately cannot.” She rolled her eyes. 

Daryl felt her words nearly bring him to his knees. All Beth’s exhaustion and illness made sense. She was pregnant. 

He nodded to Maggie, “Sure.” His voice was tight and his feet felt heavy as he glanced over to Beth who sat with Judith in her lap. She was playing peekaboo and the little girl was smiling with delight. Her heavy sweater hid any hints at the possible child she could be carrying. Tearing his eyes away he cursed and jumped in the truck as Glenn hurried to say good bye to Maggie. 

He felt anxiety coiling inside him as he went with Glenn to the grocery store. They were mostly cleaned out of food, but sometimes tools were left and other various useful things.  
He found what he was looking for behind a plastic locked case. He cursed as he noticed Glenn searching the aisles. 

“Hey if you find some tampons, I’m sure the girls will appreciate that.” Glenn offered. 

Daryl rolled his eyes. His mind was not exactly on tampons at the moment. He watched as Glenn headed away from him and started to pry the plastic case from its base. He managed to pop it off one corner and he was able to slip his hand in to grab just one single box. He held it in his hand for a moment looking at the two lines shown on the box, would it show two lines? His stomach rolled and he stuffed it inside his vest pocket. 

Their run otherwise was meager, but he felt satisfied that he found exactly what he was looking for. As to food, he still hunted…But Beth wasn’t really eating. He let Glenn drive because he had to damn much on his mind. He let Glenn blast the CD player. 

Once back at camp Maggie rushed over to him after hugging Glenn. “Did ya find one?” she started and Daryl handed it to her. She took the box and sipped it inside her sweater. 

“Thanks so much.” She said as she ran off without another word. 

 

Beth eyed the box her sister handed to her. They were inside a barn that day. The house that once stood was burned to the ground long ago it seemed. Plants were already taking over the destroyed structure. But the barn was still intact. No walkers inside. It was shelter from the wind, but the chill was still there. 

“I think you might need this.” Maggie said holding the object out to her. 

Beth frowned and looked at the box. She had wondered the same thing, But she did not think Maggie thought she might be. 

“So you think I might be pregnant.” She asked taking it from her sister and slipping it under her shirt. 

Maggie bit her lip. “Did you tell me everything that happened Beth?” she asked. 

Beth shook her head. “I can’t talk about it.” She said recalling Daryl wishing her to never speak of them. She had promised him that she would not.

Maggie nodded and squeezed her hand. “I love you, and I am here when you need to talk about this, but...take the test and let me know.” She said. “I’m worried sick about you.”  
Beth nodded feeling tears cover her cheeks and she wiped them away. Maggie hugged her and patted her back. 

As if designed she felt the need to pee and she pulled away and ran off outside to find out. She was glad Daryl was lying down in his straw bed in a horse stall. He was not lookin her direction when she passed and she felt confident he had not noticed. 

Once outside she found Michonne keeping watch. 

“Just gotta pee.” She said. 

Michonne smiled and nodded. “I will keep watch,” she told her. 

Beth nodded and stepped off to the side and crouched down, her back leaning against the barn. She pulled open the box, and then the test strip packaging. She pulled at her Beth buckle and sighed. She could feel tears welling back up. All she did was cry these days. She uncapped the stick and held it under her stream. Buckling her pants after covering the stick she read the instructions. Two lines…pregnant. She looked at her test strip seeing it already showed one line formed and another pale line next to it. She looked at the box, and blinked as she looked back at the test. Pregnant. 

He leaned back her head and sobbed. She was not really surprised. She knew they had not used protection. But he had tried to be careful after the first time, and he was sure to pull out…

Her hand went to her stomach and sighed feeling the bloating. She had noticed that more than a week ago. She pocketed the unused test and held on to the one she had taken and slipped her sleeve over it. Just as she had just stashed the box and was standing to head back she noticed Daryl walking around the corner.  
“Saw you leave.” He said quietly. 

Beth wiped her eyes and nodded. “Just taking a pee.” She said. 

He nodded and stepped closer to her. “So are you pregnant?” he asked his voice tight. 

Beth felt her heart hammer. “Um..” she started. “How did you know?” she asked. 

Daryl shook his head. “Your sister asked me to get the test.” He said. 

Beth cursed. “Maggie.”

Daryl shook his head. “Are you?” he asked.

Beth looked away. “Don’t concern yourself, it’s not your problem.” 

Daryl reached for her arm and felt the test strip when he slipped his hand down to her wrist. She gripped it tight in her hand. She fought to pull it away from him but she clung to it. He was able to pry her fingers back and he looked at it the dinky white test. Two lines. 

“So you are.” He said with a small smile but then it fell. “Beth…” he stepped closer still.

She cringed back from him. “Forget about it. I will just tell them all its someone else’s. They won’t ask me too much about it.” 

Daryl swallowed. “I don’t want that.” He reached out for her. “It’s ours.” He watched her shrink from him as if he would hit her. 

“What?” she asked. “I don’t understand you Daryl. I can’t talk about this.” She looked at him coldly. “Stop playing games with me.” She stepped around him and he stood there frozen by the interaction. How can he fix this? He had fucked up before when it came to woman…but not like this.


	9. Unintended Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh! I REALLY tried to wrap this up in 'part three' but it just refused to wrap up quick.... I think part four will be the conclusion.  
> So one more chapter for those liking this... I may just move it out of Drabble's since it became a full blown story.

Beth wasted no time getting much needed distance from Daryl. She went into her little spot she claimed for herself. She was not on watch so she looked forward to a long nap, not socializing with anyone. 

Curling up in her bed she shrugged her sister off when she came to talk. She could hardly speak she was trying so hard not to cry. She already looked weak enough, she did not need to also be seen crying day in and day out. Sleep was freedom from this crushing weight of painful emotion.

“Not now okay.” She shrugged off Maggie’s comforting hand on her back. She was snuggled up on a horse blanket with another over her and she still shivered. She was not ready to let her know what the test said, though she was sure her sister knew… Her emotions needed a chance to recover from her interaction with Daryl. Her hand cradled her still flat stomach as she pondered on the child that grew there. She smiled tenderly as she remembered him saying it was theirs. But her smile died just as quick. Was it so wrong to be wanted for her and not because she was having a baby...? No, even a weak girl has their pride. 

 

Daryl was quiet in his hunting. He was more determined than ever to bag something. Beth needed more food. He crossed the open field to the shop garage and opened the sliding door deciding to check the building out real quick. 

Inside he found a Ford Crown Victoria unlocked. He opened the back passenger side door and found a back pack. He opened it, inside was various art projects and assignments for a kid named Michael. He reached to the bottom and found a blue package and smiled as he pulled out the snack. It used to be one of his favorites as a kid. He pushed the Oreo package into his vest pocket and then went back to looking the car over. It had a half a tank. 

He chewed his nail as he thought about asking Beth if maybe they could just head out… alone. That way he would not have to really deal with people having opinions about him. But he had to shake his head to get that idea out of his mind. She was with her sister again…she would never leave Maggie happily, and he should not ask her to. 

Daryl kicked at the tire to test the inflation and nodded. Tires were good… but he did not need to worry about that right then, he needed to hunt. He needed to blow off steam. 

Sliding the door shut he looked around to be sure the sound had not attracted anything and he paced quickly to the forest line. He eyed the space looking for a game trail. He walked along the edge moving slow as not to miss anything. He looked ahead and noticed a family of deer on the edge of the field. He was just about to take aim when two walkers moved for the animals and they scattered. Daryl aimed one arrow at one walker and dispatched the others quickly. He retrieved his arrow and reloaded it and took off after his prey. 

Frustrated but back on the trail his mind was pulled back to his problems. What was he gonna do? Beth was having his baby, and he could not deny the shameful pride in that thought. Didn’t make him happy about it. But it sure as hell didn’t make him want to let her pass the kid off as some rapists git. May not bother her, but he did not want any child of his thinking that they were the product of rape. 

He swallowed hard thinking about the three days they spent creating it. The happiest, most free days he ever spent. That’s how life was when it was just him and her. Free… Why couldn’t it have stayed that way? He thought sadly as he picked up a game trail deeper in the forest and started following it. He needed to push all thoughts away and focus. He still had not snagged anything in two days and the rations were getting low…and Beth needed to eat. 

 

A while later Beth was stirred awake by the hay being fluffed up nearby. She shook as she realized she was cold and rolled back to see who was there and she found Daryl kneeling next to her trying to fluff up a place for himself. 

“Go back to sleep.” He told her his hair in his eyes. 

Beth sat up and looked around. “Daryl.” She started. 

“Hush.” He cut her off. “Go back to sleep.” He said seriously.

Beth shook her head. “You are not sleeping here.” She said panic rising. Why did he play with her emotions like this? 

“Look Beth I don’t know what to do here…” his eyes searched hers. “But to me this feels like a start. What kinda father am I if I am not watching over him…or her?” he whispered shaking his head. “I may say or do the wrong thing… But I’m here.”

Beth tucked her knees up to her chest and rested her chin. “But I don’t need you here.” She told him. “And as far as the rest of the group is concerned you are not the father.” She said stubbornly. 

Daryl shook his head. “Tough.” He eyed her seriously. “You are having my baby…” his mouth went dry and he swallowed hard. “Our baby…” he said tenderly then. 

He shook his head sighing deeply. “Beth... we need to figure us out, but not right now.” He said looking out the open stall door. “You need your sleep, oh…” he remembered the snack he had found dug into his pocket and pulled out a small package of Oreo cookies. “Found em in a kids school bag…thought you might actually eat it?” he coaxed. 

Beth would normally decline but this was Oreo’s. “Oh my god.” She opened the package and shoved one into her mouth whole and chewed with pleasure. Her eyes rolled back.  
Daryl smiled slightly and went back to fixing his place to sleep and laid back. 

Beth pulled the other Oreo out and held it out to Daryl. “Here.”

“Nah, I’m fine.” He replied waving her off. “Feed our baby.” He pushed her reminding again it was theirs. Hers and his.

She felt herself blush as she chewed the cookie. “They are gonna ask questions.” she told him. 

Daryl grunted. 

“What would you tell them?” Beth asked unsure of what Daryl was doing… His motives.

He nervously chewed at his nail. “I dunno. Probably not say much other than I’s the daddy.” 

Beth frowned. “You really ready for that?” she asked. “They are going to tear into you, having me…Using me.” She bit her lip.

Daryl sat up his face sad then serious. “They don’t need to know nothing right now girl…” he stopped allowing himself a moment to choose his words. “Beth, we need to talk later.” He sighed as he struggled to say what he needed without drawing too much attention to either of them. “Don’t worry girl, we will talk about all of that first chance you and I get alone.” He said. “Now please get some sleep.” 

Beth sighed and laid back down her eyes feeling heavy. She went to sleep wondering what Daryl had in mind. She forced herself to have no real expectations of him. Last time she expected anything from him he broke her… More than anything in this world had. Not losing her mamma, her daddy, or losing Judith when the prison fell…Nothing compared to his hushed words telling her that they were over. That she was too young, and inexperienced to ever excite him again. 

She wiped at a tear and shivered slightly against the cold. 

Daryl was lying on his back, his head propped on his vest. He was watching her much like he had back at the funeral home… pondering his thoughts and feelings about her like he had on that night that felt so long ago…but it wasn’t. He sighed as he watched the mother of his unborn child lay, her back to him shivering against the cold and he growled pulling out his leather vest from under his head and draped it over her. If he could not at least keep her warm, what the hell was he good for? 

Beth did not react to his action and he went back to his own little place and sighed as he lay back down. He needed rest too, and time to process this new path he was on. Would Beth understand why he did what he did? He had only been trying to do the right… Like now. The right thing was admitting he was the father. He would face the group like he was used to facing the world…without apology. He was a Dixon after all… He was used to rejection and negative opinions about him. He just wasn’t used to it from his own people. 

He would need to deal with it…no real choice.


	10. Unintended Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear! this is wrapping up! Its still just a short story! or im trying to keep it that way. another final part and epilogue to follow.

It took a few days but Daryl finally managed to snag a young deer. She was light enough to carry over his shoulder and he headed back to the barn. They had spent three quiet nights there. Rick was even talking of fortifying it… But it felt dangerous right there in the open. There were better locations to seek safety, and now he had a baby on the way. He meant to find something that could sustain his woman and child a while. A woman in Beth’s condition should not be traveling and living on that little food. If they managed to stop, hold up somewhere they could save up supplies…get ready for the baby. 

Truth was he wanted to move on and finding this kill would mean they would have the supplies they would need to leave. He wanted to find something like the prison again but Rick seemed adamant that they would not do that. He could understand why… They needed something secure and hidden, so people don’t stumble on them either. 

Moving on also meant a chance to talk with her one on one… And he needed that. She was cold and did not want to even look at him. She no longer fought him staying inside the stall with her. Maggie assumed he was only there watching out for her since he knew about her pregnancy…she did not suspect that he was the father. And that stung…

Carol came up to him carrying his kill. “Hey buddy.” She smiled warmly. “Look at you bringing home the bacon. Group will be so happy, Pookie.” she said smiling. 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, maybe we could get a move on.”

Carol nodded. “Rick is actually talking about that with the rest of the group. I left cause no one is listening to me besides Beth.” 

Daryl frowned. “What is it?” 

Carol shrugged. “Oh they want to settle down here for a few more days. Maybe weeks… I don’t think this place is safe. Walkers …we need a better defense.” She said. 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, I think we should get out of here.” 

Carol smiled. “How bout you and me hit the road?” she winked. 

Daryl shook his head. “Nah,” he frowned. “I thought you was with Tyreese.” He said with an arched brow. 

Carol chuckled. “Yeah, but I saw you first.” She winked and walked off. “You should try to Reason with him.” She blushed. “Rick I mean.”

Daryl nodded and went inside. Everyone but Beth motioned a silent cheer as he entered with a kill. He glanced at her meaningfully trying to ask with his gaze if she was alright. She just avoided his eyes and kept her attention on Rick.

He sighed and went to start cutting off hunks of meat. After a while Beth came over and pulled out her knife. “Here, let me do it.” She offered. 

Daryl glanced up at her. His stomach flipped and his eyes met hers. “Sure you can handle it… Stomach’s been bothering you.”

Beth shrugged. “You need to listen to what they are deciding more than you need to do this.” She told him kneeling beside him. Her hip brushing against his for a moment.

Daryl nodded and bumped her with his elbow. “Don’t overdo it.” He said as he left her to finish the task.”

Daryl approached Rick. “I hear you are wanting to stay?” he asked. 

Rick nodded and looked to the ground. “It’s getting colder, and I got my baby here I got to keep from walkers and cold.” 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, but we are far from supplies, we are miles from anything here...no fortifications… This aint the place Rick.” He said. “And you know it.” 

Rick nodded. “Yeah, but we can’t just go back out there without a plan.” 

Daryl nodded. “What about that car I found few days back?” he asked. 

Rick nodded. “If we had a place maybe we could shuffle our way there all of us, but we still don’t have a plan…or a place.” 

Daryl groaned. “well we need to figure something out Rick.” He said impatiently. 

Rick shook his head. “We could get on alright here. Especially in spring and fall.” He said. “Just got to remain optimistic.” He said. 

Daryl shook his head. “I am tellin you this now. If we don’t move on soon I am going to have to leave.” 

Rick frowned. “you would leave your family?” he asked. 

Daryl shook his head. “Nah, just forget I said anything.” He wanted to speak to Beth before anyone really knew about the baby. “We just can’t stay Rick. We need another plan.” He said. 

Rick sighed. “Fine, we will all meet up again tonight to talk about it. We can chat it up over fresh meat.”

Daryl nodded and went back to Beth. “Let me finish this up babe.” He said absently.

Beth froze. He had called her before…when they were together and she pulled back. “Don’t call me that ever again.” She said as she left his side in a hurry. 

Carol who had come back eyed the exchange with curiosity. “I think I’m gonna talk to Maggie about her. Something is wrong.” She looked back at him and smiled as she went to seek out Maggie. 

 

Daryl finished up and washed off the blood and looked around for Beth after. When he did not find her he raced out side. His heart was in his throat. He never liked her out of his sight. 

“What is the matter Romeo?” Michonne asked. 

Daryl scoffed. “What did you call me?” he asked. 

“I know you like her.” She smiled. 

Daryl kicked at the dirt. “The fuck did she go?” 

Michonne smiled and answered teasingly. “Who?” she knew who he was looking for, she just wanted to hear him admit it. 

Daryl threw up his hands and paced. “Beth!” 

Michonne smiled. “She is over there.” she pointed to Beth sitting alone in the field almost out of sight. “She is fine…but she is crying.” She said. 

Daryl sighed. “Yeah, she been doing that a lot lately.” He said watching her.

Michonne nodded. “I was like that with my son.” She said with a smirk. “No Daryl I am not blind. I saw the look on your faces when you got back with the group. It was like we spoiled your fun…then not a full day later you two looked miserable.” She shook her head. “Been that way since.” She finished. 

Daryl sighed. “Yeah.”

Michonne crossed her arms. “So what gives?” she asked. “What happened.” 

Daryl pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. “Shouldn’t have touched her… I forgot that for a bit.” He said quiet. 

Michonne looked at him like he had lost his mind. “Why not? Did you rape her or something?” she asked. 

Daryl shook his head. “No s’not like that.” He ran his hand through his hair holding the cigarette in his mouth. “I just took advantage of her. Being so young an all…I should have known better.”

Michonne shook her head. “Oh man, Daryl…Who has been feeding you that load of bull?” she asked. 

Daryl shook his head. “It’s not bull; I am just too fucking old for her.” He said as the words grew sticky in his throat, and he had trouble uttering them. 

Michonne shook her head. “I’m not going to argue with you about age. But do you love her?” she asked. 

Daryl was silent and he looked at her figure kneeling in the grass and groaned. 

“I take it you hurt her.” She stated instead of asking. 

Daryl nodded. “But I was trying to do the right thing by her, but it was too late.” He groaned. “Now she hates me.”

Michonne sighed shaking her head. “Know what Dixon?” she laughed. “You aint all that bright when it comes to women are you?” she asked. 

Daryl grunted again. 

“Go talk to her. I will keep watch.” She coaxed him. 

Daryl kicked at the grass. “What if she won’t listen?” he asked. 

Michonne shook her head. “Make her listen.” 

Daryl threw down his cigarette butt and looked to Beth. “What if I don’t know what to say?” he asked. 

Michonne shrugged. “I’d wager you got some explaining to do, so I would start with ‘Beth I’m sorry.” She smiled. “Then explain on from there.” 

He shook his head. “Not easy for me to apologize.” 

Michonne took a deep breath and sighed. “Well if you are going to have a real relationship with a woman, you best get used to apologizing. Especially while she is pregnant.” 

Daryl chewed his cheek and headed to Beth a ways off from the barn. 

Once he got close enough she was looking right at him as he came close. “What are you doing out here?” he asked. 

Beth sighed. “Trying to get away from you.” She said coldly. “Don’t seem to be working.”

Daryl winced and crouched down to her level. “Beth…” his voice struggled to find the words. “I-“ he took a deep sigh and scratched at his chin. “Look, I may have made a few mistakes here…” he started. 

Beth raised both eye brows in question. “Daryl stop… I get it, you want to be there for the baby…that’s fine.” She said with a heaving sigh. 

Daryl smiled. “Yeah?” he asked. 

Beth nodded. “Fine with me, but you…” she took a deep breath. “I’m not expecting anything else from you.” She said finally. “It’s not like you would want to anyway, I just wanted to lay out some rules so we can be around each other as painlessly as possible.”

Daryl frowned and sat back on his haunches. “Like what?” he asked. 

Beth nodded. “Like, no touching me.” She said quietly. “And never call me babe.” She added. 

Daryl grunted and shifted. “You told me you liked that.” He whispered. 

Beth shook her head. “That was before.” She said and took a deep breath. “We can tell them when you are ready.” 

Daryl grunted. “I can’t agree to your terms.” He said seriously. 

Beth shook her head and sighed exasperated. 

Daryl took her hand and she tried to recoil back. “I want to be able to touch you.” He said feeling her heavy sweater. He wished it were summer and he was touching bare skin. 

Beth shook her head. “I can’t let you.” She pulled back. “I won’t be used.” She said starting to cry as Daryl pulled her into his chest. His arms like a steel vice. 

“Beth…I wasn’t trying to use you.” He said softly against her head. 

Beth shook her whole body. “You changed your mind only because of the baby.” She accused. “I don’t want to be only wanted for the baby I carry.” She mumbled. “I deserve better.”

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, you deserve someone who is nearer your age… who-“he stopped himself. “Doesn't change that i have feelings for you that I never had for anyone before.” He sighed. “Beth... I want to try to fix this.”

Beth got up to her feet, pushing roughly from his arms and moaned. “I won’t be an idiot…I won’t survive another crack in my shattered heart before it will all fall to pieces.” She said felt herself wanting to heave. Great nausea….. “I’m not strong enough.” With that she left him sitting in the grass as she tried to gain control over her stomach contents. 

He would just need to bite the bullet. Tell the group. Better sooner than later.

He trudged back to the barn and settled down for a nap as the meat was cooking. It was not all that long before Rick was calling a meeting again. This time everyone had a chance to be present for it. 

“Now, I been hearing and loudly, I might add that we need to move on. Now I am not sure that is a good idea, it looks like snow will set in and I want to get situated here.” Rick said to them once he had all their attention. 

Daryl cleared his throat. “It’s quiet here I grant you that.” He looked at the group. “But I don’t think this is the right place.” He looked to Beth. “What if we are going to need something, like medical supplies.” He suggested. 

Rick shrugged. “We will start looking and get what we can find.” 

Daryl shook his head and closed his eyes. “I have an idea.” He sighed. “It will be a lot of work, but it might be good for winter and safety.” He said. 

Rick nodded, “Well alright. Let’s hear it.”

Daryl cleared his throat. “Well a good ways back the way we came there was a school, and in the back it looked like all the busses were still parked.” He said. “Well I think we should get a few and bury them in the ground and make ourselves bunkers.” He explained. “We can hide better from people too.” 

Rick nodded. “You mean make like little rabbit holes for ourselves?” he asked. “That is a lot of dirt.” He said. 

Daryl nodded. “But we will be setting up defenses by making trenches…so the dirt will come from somewhere.” He said. “Besides, Asskicker cries something fierce, and under the dirt she won’t be easy to hear at all.” He smiled at Beth knowing that would give her peace of mind about their baby. “We can make it, and we can live without having what we build taken from us.” He said. “We just need to get smart about it.” He said looking at Beth who stood eyes puffy but in agreement with the idea. 

Glenn nodded. “We can go check out those buses. The car Daryl found has enough gas. Maybe we can get them into the forest and try out the plan. Will keep us occupied.” He smiled at Maggie. “You know a goal?”

Rick nodded. “It’s defiantly an idea. Better than some.” He smiled shaking his hand. “Let’s hurry up.” He smiled. “We start first thing in the morning… We best figure this out and fast.” 

Daryl joined Beth in her stall, both a respectable distance and Maggie came to gaze inside. “Daryl, I wanted to thank you for watching over Beth…” her voice grew soft. “I am afraid I am not the one she wants or needs right now.” She shrugged. “What with all she has been through.”

Daryl grunted. “Maggie,…Don’t.” he said quiet. 

Maggie rolled her eyes. “I’m just tryin to say you are a good guy.” She said as Beth rolled on to her back to look at her as she left and glanced at Daryl. She had listened to the entire conversation and Daryl sat there and chewed his nail. 

“I haven’t told her about you…yet.” Beth admitted in a whisper. 

Daryl shook his head. “She still thinks you were raped.” 

Beth nodded. She felt like her emotions had been violated. Her heart had been played with then tossed out like so much trash. In a way she was raped by him. “Feels like it sometimes.” She admitted. 

Daryl cursed out. “Fuck Beth, I wasn’t tryin to hurt you.” 

She glared at him and turned over. Daryl kicked the stall closed and scooted closer to Beth but did not touch her. He did not wish to open that can of worms. “Beth-“ he could not say anything instead he just moved his bed closer, but not close enough that she would flip. He reclined back and sighed…this might be a lost cause. He glance over at her and he felt tears well in his eyes. Her rejection cut him deep, but maybe not as deep as he had cut her. He just needed to be patient… He needed time.


	11. Unintended Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay! almost there, this is not the last and final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THIS IS THE STORY THAT NEVER WANTED TO END.... I currently have it finished, but i wont post till i edit and read it over.... So one more part and its done.

Carol slid next to him on the stump. “He buddy.” She winked as she sat. She had decided to visit Daryl who was out digging trenches at the sight they buses were going. 

Daryl nodded. “Hey.” He had spent near the entire day out digging out roots and rocks. He worked hard to make everything flat for the Buses to be level, and stay level. They would deflate the tires once they were in place. 

The location was remote, and that unnerved Daryl some when it came to anything they would need that he could not hunt. But if they were smart about it they could elk out a living here. Maybe plant some crops in the meadow nearby. 

“Good location.” Carol commented accessing the space they had found. It was a hill that hand nearly half eroded away in a heap below it. 

Daryl nodded. Still was a lot of work to displace so much dirt it felt like most of it fell back in as he shoveled it out. Oddly loose and dry soil… He supposed that was a good thing. Indicated that their home would probably not get too soggy. But the loose soil forced him to rest more often than he wished. 

“Fresh water stream close by.” Carol smiled hearing just a ways off and bundled her loose sweater closer.

Daryl nodded and stood back up to dig. “I am guessing it gets bigger in the spring more like a river.” He said and looked around. “I really can’t believe Carl found the location. I could not have found a better one.”

“I’m sure you could’a.” she said. “The others are relocating out here this week.” She commented. “Think it will be safe?” she asked. 

Daryl shrugged. “Not till we moved them into position and cover them over…Cant do that till we Tarp up the top.” He shrugged. “Will keep it good for years without rusting…Soil gets wet around here.” He looked down at the soil. “Normally.” 

Carol nodded and watched a lone walker limping crookedly near. “Wanna get him?” she asked about it. 

Daryl nodded. “Sure.” Continued talking as he decapitated the walker at the neck with the shovel. “Rick and Bob are figuring how we are going to attach them so we can all move about inside without them all being separate.” He shrugged.

Carol frowned. “Sounds like it will take a few more days before ya’all will get it finished.” She commented. 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah… Didn’t really factor in all the building or electric hand tools. Or wiring it inside for electricity. Rick and Maggie are gettin too particular about this whole project.” He shrugged. “They are layin it out. I am just digging where they tell me to.” He said resigned.

Carol frowned. “Well isn’t this your idea?” she asked. 

Daryl stopped a moment. “It was just that… an idea.” He said. “Walls and fences draw too much attention, We can fight walkers well enough now, but other people… We need to hide.” He hefted another shovel full up. “We are kinda hidden up here..” he told her. “Bury our place, fortify it.” He shrugged. “It’s an evolving plan. We are going to need more in place to protect us as we go. But for now, warm shelter for winter is a must.”

Carol picked at her sleeve. “Not even full winter yet…” she sighed. “Things are about to get even harder.” She said seriously. 

Daryl looked up. “Yeah.” he asked. 

Carol looked up at him. “Beth is pregnant.” She said. “She told you im sure.” She said. “You been sleeping in her stall I assumed you were helping her through the trauma.”

Daryl looked back down and then back at the trees around him. “I aint helpin… I- I only disturb her.” 

Carol frowned. “But why?” she asked. “After everything you have done for her?” she asked surprised. “

Daryl chuckled disgusted. “Yeah, done a whole lot.” He impaled the shovel violently into the ground exerting all the anger and energy into plowing the pointed end deep into the Georgian soil. “You might as well know. I am a perverted man, that took advantage of a young girl.” He hefted the soil out now and drove the point back in. 

Carol sat up straighter. “Are you saying…?” she could not fully form the question. “Oh god.” She got up and left him standing there feeling the disgust rolling off her. 

He shook his head. If the rest of them acted like that he did not know how he was supposed to take it. What they did was wrong…He knew that. But was it really that wrong? 

He threw the shovel down and paced at the hole. Michonne noticed him. “You need a breather.” She pointed to the woods. “Go.” 

He nodded and crashed through the brush to get to the little shack the group had come across in the woods when they looked for the ideal location for their new camp. He was startled to see Beth along the way, wandering out in the woods alone. 

“What are you doin out here?” he said harshly. “Get back inside.”

Beth frowned and looked at him indignantly. “Excuse me?” she scoffed. “I’m not exactly helpless out here.” She said. 

Daryl shook his head. “I don’t give a damn if you are the female equivalent of Rambo, I don’t want you out here without me around.” 

Beth sighed. “You know what Daryl, you would be better off if I was killed off… You would not have to admit about us.” She arched her eye brow. “I told you I was ready to tell everyone three days ago, and you have not said a word.”

Daryl cursed. “I was trying to fix us first, but now I know that is some kind of lost cause. Too fuckin good for me anyway… Think I raped you too,” 

She shrugged and looked up at him seriously. “No you just betrayed me.” she tilted her chin up defiantly. “We just fucked when I thought it was more.” She stomped from him

“Don’t say that again.” He said pulling her back roughly on her arm. “I fucking made love to you Beth!” he wanted to shout but instead growled at her. “And that act, like it or not girl made our child…and…you won’t even give me a chance.” 

Beth huffed. “Daryl, you said you were done with me. Then just cause I am pregnant you decide you want me again, well that’s just… that’s… I don’t know what it is, but it aint right!” she wiped at her eyes that began to tear and she cursed her emotions. “My daddy….” She started. “My daddy would be so angry at you.”

Daryl paced. “Yeah, your daddy would have been boilin mad about me touching you in the first place.” He rubbed at his eye. “I was tryin to fix our actions…that when I ended what we were doing. Wasn’t right…me taken advantage of ya like I did.” He said. Beth listened and a dawning of understanding emerged in her head. 

His shoulders tensed up and his expression upset. “Don’t matter anyway. Not anymore… Just listen to me, damn it-“ he said his voice harsh cold and domineering. “Get your ass inside. You don’t want anything between us, well tough, little princess.” She glared. “That baby is between us, but you win I will leave you the fuck alone. Won’t touch ya, will try not to even notice you till its born.” 

Beth watched him stomp away from her and she felt her heart hammer. She wanted this. Him to leave her alone right? She hurried back to the cabin like he had ordered her to but she looked out for Daryl, she had thought about what he said…and they needed to talk. but he never came back. Not all night.

She was sitting at the fireplace chewing her nails worrying. She noticed Carol was doing the same thing and was eyeing her purposefully. A short time later Carol approached her quietly. “Beth,” she smiled her warmest smile. “I need to talk to you.” 

Beth turned and nodded. “I got a minuet.” She answered tugging her scarf around her more.

“I know what Daryl did to you, and I wanted you to know I can help.” She took her hand and tears shown. “I know what it’s like to hafta live day in and day out with a man you hate.”

Beth frowned. “I hate him…but I also-“ she shook her head, “I am confused.”

Carol shook her head. “That’s how abusive relationships are… rape.” She stopped her voice hitched a little. 

Beth stopped her. “Wait what?” 

Carol nodded. “That’s what Maggie is saying, but we assumed you were raped before we found you. By the people who took you.” She explained. “But it was really daryl…he said as much to me.”

Beth shook her head. “No it…I wasn’t raped at all. But Daryl did hurt me.” She said. “At first…it was perfect.” A tear escaped her eyes. “Then after we got back with the group and the next day he said he just was usin me.” She wiped a tear. “Said he was a bad man…no… he said he was a lesser man.” She corrected with a sniff. “He said a lot of things…and after nothing. For weeks he did not even look my way… till I started getting sick.” 

Carol shook her head. “Oh…” her voice sad. “So it was mutual.” She asked taking her hand.

Beth nodded. “It was.”

Carol sighed. “So that next morning he called things off between you two?” She asked. 

Beth nodded. 

Carol sighed. “Sit down hun.” 

Beth frowned. 

“You see that fist night you all were back and I saw him looking at you, I thought he looked so sweet… Watching over you. I thought it was…innocent.” She explained. “I told him that he was a good man for not giving into such a temptation like you.” She shook her head. “I thought something I said may have upset him. I thought it was the implication that he cared for enough to watch over someone that bothered him. He is so closed off emotionally…” her voice quieted.  
Beth blushed. “So you think what you said made him break things off between us?” she shook her head. 

Carol shrugged. “I may have implied that I thought a relationship between the two of you inappropriate, I think maybe that’s why he pulled back.” She sighed. “Maybe he thought, I would not accept it and the group would not either.”

Nodding as Beth understood it all now. Linking up both Daryl’s words to her and Carol’s… it all made better sense now, Daryl was being an idiot while thinking he was doing the right thing.

Beth looked at the woman seriously. “Do you think our relationship is wrong?” she asked bluntly. 

Carol smiled. “That sweetie, is not for me to say.” She patted her hand. “You are so young… But you are neither dumb or helpless. But Daryl is a complicated man… I hope you can handle him.” 

She sighed looking back up at Carol and shook her head. “I am afraid I cant.” Beth confided in her. “I guess I don’t understand him as well as I thought I had.”  
Carol patted her hand. “Me too…i am sorry I had a hand in both of your unhappiness. I noticed it.” She shook her head. “I did not realize it was because of what I said.”

Beth nodded. “Yeah but you might have fixed us too…that is if I have not pushed him too far.” she smiled hopeful. “I just need him to come back…I was so mean to him.”

Carol nodded. “You love him?” she asked. 

Beth blushed. “I thought it was just a crush for a long time… I have had crushes before.” She nodded. “It’s more than that with Daryl.” She admitted. 

Carol nodded. “I was wrong in what I was saying to him that night… I was just running my mouth a little.” She said blushing. “Had a few drinks in celebration that night.” She shut her eyes tight. “Truth is I feel like an idiot. All the signs were there. I just wasn’t looking at it like that.” 

Beth smiled. “I thought maybe you liked him?” she asked. 

Carol smiled and shrugged. “I don’t know a woman in this world today that would not feel her knees grow weak if Daryl looked their way. I am among them, but I have known for a long time that his heart does not beat for me.” She smiled as she looked down. “I even once entertained the thoughts that Daryl…well that he might be Prison gay.” She bushed. 

Beth looked at her shocked then confused. “Wait, what kind of gay is that?” she asked. 

Carol giggled. “Kinda gay that means he would kill ya if you ever accused him of it.”

Beth blushed and shook her head. “No I can attest to that one. He is very much straight.” She smiled. 

Carol smiled. “Good for you.” 

 

 

The next day Beth was becoming anxious and sent Glenn out with Michonne to go find Daryl. He still had not returned and she was worried even though Michonne said he was digging when she left that night.

Beth wanted to fix this but now he wasn’t around to do it and she found it increasingly hard for her to function without being completely lost in her thoughts and anxieties. She feared that had hurt him too much. She had said equally if not worse things to him in her anger and sadness. She had been acting crazy. She could not go out and find him herself, he would be instantly angry that she was out alone. 

So she was stuck, inside trying to wait for him to come back, but her patience was waning. 

 

Glenn and Michonne found him out at the new camp site. 

“What you doing Daryl stayin out all night?” Michonne asked watching Daryl dismantling the interior of the bus. “I hope you slept.” 

Daryl shrugged. “There is still a lot of work to finish and rick and Maggie keep adding to the list. I’m just tryin to get these safe enough.” He looked around at all he did. “ I scavenged the gas tank, and the engine parts. I drilled and screwed nine brackets on the door to bar it with metal beams. It will be near impregnable for a walker herd.” He shrugged. “Sure the glass could break, but the bars would be strong.” He nodded. “I got a lot done working through the night. Should be about ready to place.”

Michonne nodded impressed. “Rick wants to tarp up the roofs today and pipe them with a chimney’s.” 

Daryl nodded. “Just be sure to make it leak tight. Throw some caulking and shit in…” He looked around. “Don’t really want these tin cans to get too boggy.” He scratched at his stubble. “We also need ways to block it off the chimneys. For detection reasons.”

Michonne nodded. “Yeah, you still gonna run into town today like you were sayin.”

Daryl shrugged. “Runnin low on food and baby formula. I need to find even more.” Michonne nodded understanding. 

“Why don’t I go with you. Make a bit of it.” She smiled. “Maybe travel a little farther out in hopes for more to bring back?” she offered. 

Daryl shook his head. “Why?” 

She shrugged. “Because I like decorating and I want to go shopping.” She smiled.

Daryl shrugged. “Doesn’t sound like fun to me.” 

Michonne smiled. “Awe, come on Daryl, we need a lot for a lot of people and if you take me, we will be able to keep an eye out for what we need better since someone would be watching each other’s backs.”

Daryl sighed. “Fine.” He looked to Glenn. “See ya later Korean, Keep an eye on Beth.” He said to the man. 

Glenn shook his head. “Wait, you aint going back to the cabin first?” he asked. 

Daryl shrugged, “It’s a half a mile walk through the woods.” He shook his head. “No I’m not.”

“She sent me out here you know…Lookin for you.” Glenn said and looked to Michonne. “Sent her too.” As he gestured to the woman. 

Daryl shrugged. “Tell her I will get back when I get back and-“ he shook his head deciding not to finish his sentence. “Just keep an eye on her.”

Glenn nodded. “Maggie does a good job of that already.” 

Daryl nodded. “All the same…watch over her.” 

 

Michonne had been driving while Daryl passed out. She decided to follow her own direction heading a different direction that what Daryl had originally planned to go. He woke up and looked at the map and waited for signs. 

After they passed four or five signs Daryl was getting flustered. “I think your lost Michonne… And we don’t have enough gas for lost. 

She sighed and smiled. “Oh Daryl, I know where we are going.” 

Daryl scoffed. “Care to clue me in Black Zena.” 

Michonne chuckled. “I actually might like that one.” She was referring to the jibe. 

“Bingo” she pointed and smiled 

Daryl glanced. “What the fuck is that?” 

Michonne laughed. “Never been in an Ikea?” she asked.

Daryl shrugged. “Nah, what is it?” 

She smiled. “European furniture and house hold goods store.”

Daryl chewed his lip. “Don’t really need furniture.”

Michonne laughed. “Yeah we do. I aint sleeping indefinitely on those damn school bus seats.” 

Daryl eyed the building. “Looks big…” he commented. 

Michonne nodded. “Huge.” She laughed. “And I am sure could be full of walkers, so we best clear, then gather. So try not to get too distracted shopping for things before the place is cleaned out. 

She drove into the covered loading spot and parked the bus. “Come on Daryl, wipe that scuz off your face and smile.” She poked at him. “This will be fun.” 

They climbed the escalator and took care of a walker midway. 

“Its kinda a show room maze.” She giggled quietly. “It kinda reminds me of Halloween haunted houses. We should be quiet.”

Daryl lifted his bow. A dinky flashlight taped to the top. It illuminated the space in front of them. About ten walkers that they could see so far near the big double doors they had entered in. Michonne used her kitana and took down them as they approached her. After all were down she looked around. “Like anything you see yet?” she asked. 

Daryl shrugged. “Just some posh furniture and chincy cheap light fixtures.” 

“Anything you think Beth would like?” she asked. 

Daryl shrugged. “Let’s keep going… I have a feeling this is going to take a while.” They could hear the shuffling and moaning and gritted his teeth as they navigated the maze. Place had to have over a hundred walkers about. At least they seemed to be evenly spaced out and they could take their time taking them out.

“We are almost at the end now.” She tapped him. “Kids section is the last here on this floor, then we go back down stairs.” She said taking down a woman who looked like she was mostly bone now. Most of the corpses inside seemed very old. From the turn perhaps.” 

Daryl nodded and shined his light on a little bed. It was a room staged as a parents bedroom and nursery and he found himself staring as Michonne took down another few. 

“We will be able to get everything for the baby…and for Judith.” She smiled at Daryl as he stepped closer. 

He shook his head and heaved a heavy sigh as he sat down on the bed. “I don’t know what the hell I’m doing Michonne. She won’t even let me touch her.” He sighed. “I did like you said…” he sighed. “Dint really do anything.” 

Michonne nodded. “She is hormonal. And I am sure she had been dwelling on what happened between you two.” She picked up a little stuffed bird and tossed it to him. “Buck up, your havin a baby.”

Daryl looked at the woman and pulled out a cigarette before heading down stairs. “You said you were hormonal… So you had a kid.”

Michonne nodded. “Yeah, he didn’t make it.” She noticed the strain of concern cross Daryl’s brow. “Don’t worry, yours will. Beth would die for her child. I know it, and you would too.” She smiled painfully. “My sons father…he wasn’t like you or Beth.” 

Daryl ground his teeth. “Don’t know what kind of father I would make.” 

Michonne shrugged. “Well it does not look like anyone else is around to step up to the role, so you best just figure it out.” 

Daryl nodded. “Let’s get a move on.” He said as he opened the door for Michonne to go ahead. 

They ducked through the aisles. This area was less of a maze and more accessible for the walkers to move together in groups and they were less spread out.  
Made them more dangerous. Daryl had no time to reload his bow and he pulled his knife and started hacking away at the corpses that managed to stand upright and walk at him. Michonne was holding her own well enough and was getting herself over to him to lend hand. 

“This like the warehouse or something?” he asked. 

Michonne nodded catching their breath. “All that furniture upstairs you don’t buy that, you come down here and get it in a box. Then spend the next six hours frustrated as you try to put it together.” She smiled. “Half the time you are missing a screw or bolt anyway.”

Daryl rolled his eyes. 

“One more room.” She smiled. 

“What now?” he asked. 

“The everything else room!” she flung the doors wide and only three walkers were visible.

Once finished with that room Daryl and Michonne chowed down on some vending machine food and strolled along shopping as Michonne called it. Whenever she saw something she liked she tossed it in a cart. Daryl walked pushing one as well. His boy sat in the basket in front of him.

“What about that?” Daryl asked about this grey black couch that sat in the stage room. “Wide enough.” He said and flopped down on it. “Comfy enough for a bed too, But it’s a couch.” He smiled.

Michonne nodded. “Yeah we will bring back a few of those.”

Daryl was too proud to say he had fun…but in some respects he did.

 

They arrived back at the camp two days later after spending an entire day filling the bus and checking out a few other places for food and supplies. 

Rick was standing outside a blocked up bus and he smiled as he saw the bus was filled from top to bottom.

“We cleared the Ikea in charlotte NC.” Daryl said. 

Rick dropped his jaw. “You really went that far?” he asked. 

Daryl shook his head. “Not really that far.” He commented. “And the side roads were mostly clear.”

“So what did you get?” he asked. 

Daryl smiled. “A lot. Those euros know how to store shit.” 

Rick clapped him on the back surveying the full bus. “So I guess it’s time to get to work.” he smiled. 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah and we found a few wood burning stoves at a home depot on our way back. They are near the front of the bus , and electric cook tops since you are wiring the buses for power.”

Rick nodded. “Did you find any generators?” he asked. 

Daryl nodded. Also got one of those pedaling generators Eugene was talking about, they could charge up batteries…And keep us fit.” He smiled. “Was worth lookin into.”

Rick laughed. “Yeah, we could all do it all day to keep the power going.” He grinned. 

Daryl smiled. “I hope it just powers up something more than a double a battery.” 

“Me too, but you need your rest and-“ Rick pointed on up the small foot trail they had made up to the cabin. “There is a certain young woman worried sick about you.” 

Daryl’s ears perked up without his permission. He tried not to be starved for information about Beth, but he could not help it. 

“Why don’t you go up there.” He pointed to the bus loaded with their supplies. “I got work to do.” Daryl nodded but inside he was bursting to ask about her. 

Rick shrugged. “Suit yourself.” He said with a chill that Daryl had not exactly anticipated. “As you can see we hooked them up through the emergency door on two of them, and attached the other by the side emergency doors. Gonna be finished once we attach this bus once it’s off loaded. “The we can start filling it all in.” He nodded as he watched Glenn and Michonne, Abraham Rosita and Eugene all filing out with Ikea furniture boxes and hardware. 

Rick pointed to the large water drums mounted above the buses and “Water tank mounted on the center.” He smiled. “Already starting to fill it.”

Daryl nodded pleased that a lot had been finished while he was gone. They would be able to Cover it over soon. 

“Saw what you did with the Metal bars over the doors.” Rick nodded. “It’s a good idea.” 

Daryl shrugged. “Gonna need more than that.” He looked at where the doors would be. “We need a way to camouflage them as well.” 

Rick nodded. “Any ideas?” he asked. 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah we need cut away at the slope of the hill near the door. It will funnel our threat into a narrow space before reaching our doors. It would ensure we don’t get over whelmed.” 

Rick nodded. “It would help.” He nodded. 

“And I thought we could cover that with some wood and mud and leaves, that way if a big herd comes through we can just have them go over us, never even reaching our doors.” 

Rick nodded. “I think I understand what you mean. We start filling in tomorrow, be here to help us shape that up and show us what to do.”

Daryl nodded and joined the others unloading the bus. They covered everything with tarps and garbage bags just in case it rained. But the skies were clear, and the air was chilly. Daryl did not like how quiet the forest was. It means the sound they made would carry. 

“You staying out here tonight?” Michonne asked him. 

Daryl shrugged. “Want to get these things put together as soon as possible.” 

Michonne sighed. “I know you are angsy.. but you should go see Beth. I bet she is worried about you.” 

Daryl shrugged. “No she aint.” He looked to Michonne, “Stay out with me and hook up the wood burning stoves will ya?”

Michonne shrugged. “If it makes you feel better.” 

Daryl scoffed. “Nah not really. Just want to get this finished and then I will rest good I hope.” He said pulling out the liquid nails and some two by fours. He had a hand full of curtain hangers in his hand. 

“Got a shit ton of curtains to hang and I’m supposed to do it with liquid nail instead of screws.” He rolled his eyes.

Michonne nodded. “You will like being warm in the winter with that extra barrier encasing the entire room.” 

Daryl shrugged. “The pison was just fine… I didn’t see us hangin drapes there.” he grumbled. 

Michonne shook her head. “In some peoples cells there were blankets and sheets on the wall for this purpose.” She glued a bracket into pace and braced a two by four against it to keep it from moving and he did the same. “This will be our home, might as well make it comfy. Help with sound too.” 

Michonne went to the pile of curtains they had taken. “I think Beth would like these lilac colored ones and these deeper grey purple ones.”

Daryl shrugged. “I don’t care.” He moved on down hardly measuring as he went but she knew he was accurate enough considering curtains went around the whole thing pretty much. 

Michonne shrugged. “You are just avoiding your problems. When I know she is all you think about.” 

“What are you my shrink?” he asked. 

Michonne shook her head. “No. Just your friend.” 

Daryl sighed. “Just hurry up, I want to get enough done that we can all move in tomorrow.”

Michonne shrugged. “Well then you won’t be able to avoid her.” She smiled. 

Daryl rolled his eyes. They worked through the night, only taking little naps. The liquid nail dried and was stiff enough to hang the curtains on come dawn. 

Everyone returned to the sight early and both Michonne and Daryl looked baggy eyed and were lounging on the comfortable couches. 

Maggie blinked at everything that was finished. “Can that stove work?” she pointed in the corner. 

Michonne yawned and nodded. “If you don’t mind we thought we would catch a nap.”

Maggie shook her head. “We need to talk Daryl.” She said. 

Daryl grunted. 

Glenn pulled on Maggie’s arm. “Not right now Maggie, let’s get to work.” He said as they both exited. 

Both Michonne and Daryl frowned as they heard the hill being shoveled down on top of them. Kinda loud.” Michonne grumbled. 

Daryl sighed. “What?” 

Michonne sighed. “Never mind. I’ll shut up.” She said as she let her eyes drift closed.


	12. Unintended Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, THANK YOU for reading. I have been terrible about regular updates. My life is literally exploding with how busy i am. I am also at a creative decline on account of the show distracting me. Cannot wait for Beth's Episode this SUNDAY! yay!

Daryl fell asleep after and was woken near the later afternoon by Glenn shaking him awake to help shape the entrance of the two doors. His stomach grumbled and heard the talk of sending the rest of the group down. 

Michonne was right. He would not be able to avoid Beth much longer. 

“I said stay out of it Maggie!” Glenn said firmly. “Let them figure it out before you go barging in asking questions.”

Maggie glared at Daryl briefly before her gaze softened. “I just need to ask him a couple of questions.” she said. 

Glenn shook his head. “No you were going to give him the third degree. They are stressed out enough. Just leave them alone.” He physically held her back. “Beth would be so mad at you.” 

Daryl groaned. Seemed Beth had told them. He shook his head and went back to work stressing over Beth, the baby and the whole mess he had made. 

Suddenly a hand rested above his own. Delicate and familiar. He snatched his hand back quickly angry that she would be able to touch him when she told him never to touch her. 

“Don’t.” he said. His voice angry he looked away. Fighting himself as he struggled to not look at her. 

“Daryl I was worried…we need to talk.” She said to him as most of the group watched. They were relocating some of their things and helping assemble things and hauling them insde but Beths and Daryl’s conversation was much more important. 

Daryl nodded her to enter inside one of the buses. 

Once inside she turned around “I told them all while you were gone.” She said trying to hold back from reaching out for him again. She had been so worried… after their last conversation she was scared she lost him. 

Daryl nodded. “Thanks for the warning.” he said leaning against the door frame. He noticed that she took in the empty bus. Fighting the urge to ask her how she was he noticed she looked tired. He cursed trying not to care. “Now if that is all, I should get back to work.” He turned to head outside. 

Beth bit her lip and stepped in front of him. 

“Daryl, I talked with Carol.” She told him. 

He shrugged. “Yeah so?” he had been hurt by Carol’s reaction, but he had been prepared for it.

Beth put her hand gently to his shirt front. “She thought you raped me… I told her-“ 

Daryl shook his head. “Doesn’t matter I already told her enough. I don’t care the conclusions she makes.” He physically pushed her back and headed down the steps and out the door. Beth grabbed at his arm.

“Daryl, I didn’t understand.” She said tears gathering but un-shed. “I really believed what you said. The horrible things…” she whispered. 

He pulled back. “What is it you are trying to say girl.”

Beth took deep breaths trying to regain control of her emotions. “I really thought you never cared for me. You convinced me… I feel so stupid now.” She took his hand. “Did Carol say something to make you end us?” 

Daryl cleared his throat and nodded. 

“Did you love me?” she asked. But he remained silent. 

Suddenly Daryl cleared his throat. “I dunno.” His eyes swept back up to hers after lingering on the ground. 

Beth stepped closer. “Well, I love you.” Looking up at him, her eyes wide and hopeful.

Daryl looked at her face and swallowed hard. “Really?” he asked. 

She nodded. “Yeah.” 

Daryl pulled her against him and lowered his lips to hers and he savored the taste and smell of her. He felt her step into his arms and he fought the urge to crush her against him. They lips moved against each other’s and they moaned aloud in relief. Finally they were back where they belonged. The world was no longer topsy turvy. it was the right way around. 

Breathing hard they broke from each other. “Are we back together now?” He said against her temple. 

Beth looked up at him and smiled. “So you still want to be?” 

Daryl tilted her chin up and captured her lips again. Hell yeah he wanted her. He had never not wanted her.

He smiled wondering how things could change between them so very quickly. “So you told them.” He said. 

Beth nodded. “Told them all I am pregnant.” 

she swallowed. “No one asked who the daddy was…I just sort’a said you would be.”

Rick jumped up inside the bus they were in. “Hey, um we were thinking of setting up the beds… Have you guys claimed a bus. I was thinkin since you all were havin a baby you could have a whole one to yourself.” He offered. “That is… If ya’all were together.” He shrugged not sure if the baby was actually Daryl’s. Beth had not said exactly that. 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, sure.” 

Rick nodded. “Beth you ought to pick out your bus with your man.” He winked, “then run out there and beat Maggie to the good stuff.”

Beth smiled and squeezed Daryl’s hand feeling their leaders acceptance. 

“Come.” He pulled her through the emergency door to the middle of another bus. It had lilac colored curtains. “How bout this one.” He offered. 

She nodded. “I better run out and grab things.” 

Daryl nodded. “I will tell Rich I will be helping you and Maggie load things inside.” He noted many of their group shoveled dirt and how many were unloading boxes.

“Oh my god!” Maggie said loudly. “You guys found a wood burning cook stove!” she said way too loudly, and Glenn had to cover her mouth. “I’m sorry,” she mouthed. “It’s just, we will be able to eat meals like we used to.”

Daryl smiled realizing he had smiled more in the last ten minutes than he had in nearly two and a half months. And his eyes caught Beth’s gaze. Yeah… He loved her. He was just going to have to tell her some time.


	13. Unintended Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is just a bunch of bla bla bla about them trying to make a home. I find this story kind of difficult to put down in written form. Sorry for it being a mess right now. At least it feels that way to me.

Beth and Maggie both set to rolling out all the rugs they had. They decided to roll them all out for insulation and warmth. It also made the space comfy enough to walk around bare foot.

“Gonna go help Glenn and Michonne.” Daryl said glancing at Maggie sheepishly as he spoke to Beth. 

Maggie started rolling out the second carpet as he left. “He really the daddy, Beth?” she asked. 

Beth rolled her eyes. “I am not talking about this now. It will probably just turn into a fight where we can’t work together and nothing gets done as fast as it should.”

Maggie sighed. “If he is you could tell me, I wouldn’t kill him or nothin.” She said innocently. 

Beth arched her eye brow. “Right….” Her voice trailed off. 

Maggie stopped for a moment. “Heard you guys picked out your own bus.” She looked through the emergency door to the darkened room. There was little light. Suddenly Michonne entered the bus with a blow torch. 

And Beth knew her sister understood the implication but she was not given a chance to comment. 

“Uh, ladies…you might want to roll those up and get them out of here for just a few min. I just got to cut and fit this pipe in the hole.” She said. “It’s got to go in so we can have a sink with a drain. so our water can drain from the bus.”

Beth and Maggie rolled their eyes but they knew it was a good thing. 

Michonne started up her blow torch and put the shield over her eyes. 

“Why you doing it?” Maggie asked. 

Michonne shrugged. “Abraham said he never used one and Eugene could shoot his foot off, I am not trusting that doof with a blow torch. And everyone else is busy.” 

Carol had Judith playing on a blanket in the bus next door and Beth went to give the pudgy little girl a pat on the head as she went out the other exit. 

“So should we bring in some stuff?” Maggie asked wanting to get started. 

Beth nodded. “Yeah,” she said wiping at her face. “We can assemble in side. Rick said he had two lamps he could let us used.” 

Daryl noticed Beth lifting a heavy box and he jumped down. “No ba-“ he started. “Beth. I got it.” He snatched it from her and carried it inside. “Tell me before you go liftin anythin like that girl.” 

Beth rolled her eyes and said quietly so only he could hear. “Yes Mr. Dixon.” 

Daryl did not act as if he heard her but he did. Inside he was cringing. He did not like her calling him that. It annoyed him, but he did like her sarcasm.

“Anythin else you need carried?” he asked. 

Beth put her hands on her hip. “No I am alright for now.” 

Daryl rolled his eyes. “Tell me so I can help you while I can.”

Beth pointed to a mountain of things. 

“How bout I bring in four or five at a time.” He suggested. “Gives you time to get them where you want them.” 

Beth nodded and wanted to kiss him, but she knew he would not feel right. Hell she did not fee quite right at the moment. She knew however that she would. One day. 

Michonne worked fast. She installed the draining pipe at an angle so it ran the water downhill and away of the buses and any walking areas that they wanted to use. 

Abraham and Eugene set to work setting up the kitchen sink and counter set up. And They were finally given the go ahead to go into that particular bus. 

Beth went outside to get some air. The sun would set within the hour and they still had so much more to do.

Daryl joined her. “Hey.” He said coming up behind her. Close, but not taking her in his arms. 

Beth looked back. “Still so much to do.” She said. “The stoves work, but Maggie and I were not able to finish setting things up.” 

Daryl nodded. “Rick said to haul in all the mattresses and we will all sleep that way tonight.” He said. “I am on watch all night.” 

Rosita and Tara came out of the forest laughing. “Hey guys.” They greeted the group. “Big herd going by the barn we were staying in.” Tara said. 

Rosita nodded. “Yeah, good thing we relocated.” 

Tara looked around. “Should probably quiet down up here. Move in for the night.” She said. 

Rick stepped closer. “How big?” 

Rosita chewed her lip and adjusted her gun. “To be honest…” she hesitated. “bigger than anything I have ever seen.” 

Rick motioned everyone to stop. “Okay. Come bring in all the beds and blankets.” 

Everyone moved fast and Daryl escorted her inside. “I am going to remain on watch tonight.” He said whispering into her ear. “You get some rest.” His hand went to her hip and squeezed it.

She looked up at him with sadness. “I-“ she started and then nodded. “You stay safe.” 

Daryl smiled and resisted hugging her. Everyone was still around and he had not cleared up everything with their people. 

Beth went inside to help set up for the night and he secured the doors and exposed windows. The curtains were enough considering they were black out curtains already. He hoped their home was not to go through its first test of this worlds reality, but he felt confident that it would be secure. It had to be. 

 

\---------------------

“Beth sing us something.” Glenn asked with a smiled. 

Beth blushed. “Honestly tonight, I want to hear Tara sing.” She said to the woman who looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

“Me?” she blushed. 

Beth smiled. “Yeah, I heard you humming the other day. I know you can sing.” 

Tara took a deep breath, “Okay.” She said nervously. 

 

Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?

Tara’s voice was darker and deeper than Beth’s it was very pleasant to the ears. Eugene eyed her with desire but Beth knew he was shy and awkward. And Beth was certain she was gay. 

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears, I awaken  
And untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here,  
Watch you disappear  
Yeah, oh  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Oh Oh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground

Once she was finished Abraham kicked at Eugene. “What say you and me finish setting up those sinks? No one is sleepin yet and it aint noisy work.” Beth overheard. 

She scrunched up her face counting them all and realizing that they really needed a better plan to utilize all of the space they were making their new home. 

Beth looked around. “I think this isn’t going to work” she looked around and went to a note book with some loose paper. 

“What do you mean?” Carol asked as Maggie came to sit by them on the mattresses scattered on the floor. 

Beth scribbled. “We can’t all fit.” She was caught up in sketching. “We will feel stacked on top of each other and I don’t think I can go another night after this one with Abe’s snoring.” 

Rick was overhearing Beth. “So the short bus… we will need to move it in place?” he asked. 

Beth nodded. “Certainly would not hurt.” She looked at all the bunk beds they had brought back. They were the low ones with the bottom bunk flat on the ground. Wide and comfy, but there were too many to place. 

Rick sighed. “It’s more work Beth.” He said trying to dissuade her suggestion. “Show me what you have drawn.” He said wanting to make an informed decision.

Beth handed him the paper she was scribbling on. “I made the most efficient lay out I can think of… But it still has no room for Glenn and Maggie to have a place of their own.”  
She looked to her sister. “And Daryl and I don’t need a big bus.” Rick started to protest. “But I would not mind the smaller one.” She offered. “See if you add in the short bus, Daryl and I can take that. Glenn and Maggie can take this one.” She smiled to her sister. “They could have a space of their own.” She said hopeful. “They would not take up the whole thing. I was thinking half the bus should be our stock and storage. Weapons. Food. Tools. Those things..” She listed. “We need a place for all that right?” she asked. 

Rick nodded and through for a while as he took in what the drawing meant. He could see that she knew they had a number of bunk beds and cabinets and book cases and she was trying to utilize everything in the most comfortable way. 

Rick was surprised at her organization. “Here is where Carol and Judith can be.” She pointed. “ I will be taking care of Judith some so her bed can be brought in with Daryl and me when she needs time off and Maggie and Glenn can as well. I was thinking Tara and Rosita can go here.” She suggested. 

Rick nodded. “Now you explain it all I understand what you mean. We do need to place the shorter bus.” He sighed. “Damn. I was hoping to use it for another run.” 

Beth nodded. “Is there any other buses back there.” 

Rick nodded. “Yeah, but no more gas.” 

Beth pondered. “Well we will figure something out.” She looked around. “Maybe someone would be willing to take one more trip?” she said.

Rick shook his head. “Honestly I am just being greedy. We have enough dry food to last four winters I’m sure.”

Beth chuckled. “I am sure we don’t have that much. Our group is still plenty large”

Rick nodded. “Daryl is a good hunter, and Carl is top notch now days on his snares.” 

Beth smiled hearing the pride in Rick’s voice. 

“We will do fine here I think.” He smiled warmly. “Might even try to farm again.” He said. “We won’t do it here… Too close to home, but maybe in a meadow close. Build a fence so deer don’t get in.” he scratched his beard. “Its winter though. Can’t do nothing yet.” He patted Beth’s shoulder. “Good job.”

Beth beamed as Rick stood up and headed out. 

 

Daryl stood watch. He could hear the forest moving. But it wasn’t getting closer from what he could tell. The stillness in the night made the sound carry, and he was glad that he hardly could hear the chit chat from inside. 

“Hey.” Rick whispered. “That the herd?” 

Daryl nodded. “Yeah.” He looked to the hill. “It’s quiet. Don’t hear much from the outside.”

Rick nodded. “Yeah it’s pretty closed up on the other side.”

Daryl nodded. “Good. That side needs to be filled in soon.” He said seriously. “This herd could linger and swamp over us. We aint ready for that.” He smoked his cigarette. “Not yet.” 

Rick nodded. “Beth solved a pretty big problem tonight.”

Daryl frowned. “Yeah?” 

Rick nodded. “May not like it, but we hafta move the short bus.” He sighed. “Beth says she wants you guys to have it, otherwise everyone else is stacked on top of each other.” 

Daryl nodded. “I was wondering what we were going to do. I am glad I got all the bunk beds I did.” 

Rick nodded. “Yeah.” He shifted on his leg. “Me too. You all got a lot of good stuff.” 

Daryl shrugged. “Michonne is the designer chick or somethin.” 

Rick nodded. “I know.” 

Daryl frowned. “You and Michonne?” 

Rick shrugged. “Maybe… not right now.” He chuckled. “You and Beth?” he tilted his head from side to side. “You guys the real deal?” 

Daryl looked away but then back to Rick. Now was the time to admit to Rick at least. “Yeah,” he admitted. “I am the baby’s father.” He told Rick.

Rick nodded. “Those three days?” he asked. 

Daryl nodded.

Rick smiled. “You two did not seem too put out.”

Daryl smiled recalling those three days he and Beth shared. The blush on his face not noticeable in the dim light. “Wasn’t at all.” 

Rick went to the side of the hill and unzipped his pants to take a piss. Daryl realized now he could see movement, noticed the forest sounds moving closer. And he tapped Rick motioning him to get in their little bunkers. 

Daryl looked back and squinted. He could see the bodies moving in the darkness and he stepped up and inside. Rick had managed to shut everyone up on the interior buses as Daryl closed the door and added in the metal locking bars. It was as secure as they could be, but they still needed to be quiet or else they could get trapped inside.

“Herd movin in real close.” Rick said in a whisper. “Now we all got to be real quiet now.” He glanced at Judith. “Would be best if everyone get some sleep, besides Daryl and Myself.” He suggested. 

Beth looked at Daryl, her eyes wide. He nodded at her and went into the other bus to keep watch at the door. Rick was keeping watch at the other while the rest of the group crammed in the middle two buses. 

Rick was satisfied the herd was not in his direction and he went to Daryl’s side and sat with the door closed. “Think these doors would fend off a herd.” 

Daryl shrugged. “Probably, These locks I made help…but they could still see us.” He said. “Might want to make it so no gaps are present.” He said. 

Rick nodded. “Sure would help to know maybe a bullet could not get in.” 

Daryl shrugged. “Maybe we could work on that.” He said. “Put it on the fortification list.” 

Rick scoffed. “We got a list?” he asked. 

Daryl shrugged. “Dunno…do we?” 

Rick shrugged. “Suppose we need one.” 

Daryl nodded. 

Rick went silent for a long time as they watched the figures emerge and move about the clearing where their supplies was currently littered. Rick moved back to be sure the walkers would not see them. Daryl sat right on the steps, unmoving sitting like a statue.

“Better hope that baby don’t cry.” Daryl commented still not moving anything but his mouth. 

Rick sighed. “It will be better once we finish covering us over and hanging drapes and rugs.” He leaned against the inside of the bus. “At least I really hope so. We can’t keep moving. That’s no way to live…”

Daryl shrugged. ‘I just need to sit still for my kid.” 

Rick nodded. “Me too.” 

Daryl watched the mass of figures moving nearby at the edge of the clearing still disliking how close to danger they still were. 

“They are moving in the direction of the cabin.” Rick noted. 

Daryl nodded. 

“Good thing we moved down here.” He nodded. “Herd that size would have been able to notice us. Abraham's snoring is ridiculous.”

Daryl chuckled glad they had closed up the emergency doors between the buses to muffle the sound further.


	14. Unintended Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, some feed back would be good.... Thanks everyone for still reading. ;)

Next morning Daryl’s eyes were tired as he waited to be sure the herd had moved on. Neither Rick nor him had said a thing in hours. 

“We need to move quiet.” Daryl voice broke deep and gravely. They both heard Judith wake up with a cry. “I will nap a few hours as you all get going. After I get a few hours of shut eye, I want to track the herd. I need to know it is far away.” 

Rick nodded. “Alright. I will be sure to keep them all quiet.” He patted his shoulder. “You need your sleep, Really man…” Rick said seriously. “You need to take it easier now.” 

Daryl chewed his thumb for a minuet listening.

Rick leaned forward. “Im serious… You been workin so hard and its time to recoup.” 

Daryl shrugged. “Aint we all be workin?” he asked. 

Rick nodded. “Yeah, some of us more than others. And you have a tendency to push to far….remember the arrow in your side when you were lookin for Sophie?” 

Daryl nodded as he stood up stiffly not wanting to hear more about that tragic loss, “I will be fine.” 

Rick shook his head. “No, you won’t be.” 

Daryl shrugged too tired to discuss it and went to the bus that Beth was sleeping in and laid down beside her. His body tense and heavy being ready all night for the herd to discover them. He sighed relieved that the danger was past for the moment and Beth was now at his side. He pulled her into him and Maggie cleared her throat giving him a look he could not define. He knew she was anxious to know about him and Beth’s relationship. It was obvious by her look that she had no real definitive idea what they were really about and that made him feel even more awkward. He closed his eyes still tense knowing Beth’s sister was watching him like a hawk. 

Somehow he found sleep, with Beth curled up beside him regardless of her sisters witchy eyes on him. 

Beth woke up shortly after Daryl slipped into a light sleep. She was surprised at the weight she could feel on her hip and she opens her eyes slow to see Daryl’s chin. Beth could almost not believe it. She wondered if she was still dreaming, but then the memory of talking with him the day before came back and she was relieved. 

“He just barely fell asleep.” Maggie whispered. 

Beth looked back at him and ran her hand along his jaw.

“Come on sleepy head.” Maggie said as she slipped her boots on. “I need help assembling the book cases.” 

Beth nodded and handed Maggie the sketches she had done the night before from the side of mattress. 

Maggie looked at it better than she had the night before. It was drawn in the layout of their little bus home. “What did Rick say about adding in the Short bus?”  
Beth shrugged. “He didn’t want to, but you see how most of the group is literally still stacked up on top of each other?” she sighed. “The only ones with any real privacy is you and Glenn, and Daryl an me.” 

Maggie arched her eye brow, “And on that subject.” She crossed her arms. “You and Daryl?” 

Beth looked away avoiding her sister. “Is there anything to eat?” she changed the subject. 

Maggie nodded. “Yeah, Carol made up some Oat meal.” She said. “But first you and Daryl.” she pushed again. 

Beth sighed. “Maggie, can we talk about this stuff some other time…. Things are confusing right now, and I am hungry. Now if you would please just drop it.” 

Maggie stood tapping her foot. “No.” she said simply then sighed. “so is Daryl the father?” she asked. 

Beth sighed. “Daryl is the father.”

Maggie nodded. “I know, But is he really?” she asked still obviously not seeing what was right in front of her. Maggie was in denial. Not the first time. 

Beth bit her lip. “Why? Do you want to beat him up or something if he is?” Beth asked. 

Maggie nodded. “Yeah, I just can’t tell if he is doing you a solid here or if he is some kind of pervert.” 

Beth looked daggers at her sister. “Don’t ever say something like that again, and especially not in ear shot of him” She whispered as she stepped further from Daryl and closer to her sister. Her voice containing more venom behind her words than Maggie ever imagined her sweet little sister was capable of. 

Maggie looked at her amazed at the back bone Beth was exhibiting. “I am just looking out for you, and I just can’t tell what is going on and I can’t let a man like that take advantage of you.” 

Beth wanted to smack her sister suddenly across the face but held back. “I told you to stop Maggie.” Beth said clearly upset but firm. “Daryl is a good man, he is-“ she shook her head. “Just don’t you ever say anything bad about him to me or endanger what I have with him by your comments.” Beth fumed and her head was now spinning “If you care about me you will back off.” left the bus and her sister noticeably shaken feeling nauseous. 

Daryl woke up a bit later by the commotion. The place was pretty loud inside at the moment. Judith was with Maggie and she was crying. He groaned as he struggled to stand. Lack of sleep was getting to him. Little sleep in five days was making his eyes burn and blurry. 

He went inside to where Judith lay on the ground on a blanket throwing a temper tantrum. “Hey, I will take her.” He offered as he picked her up. Maggie stared at him curiously. 

“What?” he asked ready for her to finally say what she wanted to him. He bristled preparing himself for her judgment. 

Maggie shook her head. “No, Beth told me to back off.” She ground her teeth. 

Daryl frowned. “Really?”

Maggie nodded. “She has changed.” 

Daryl bounced Judith in his arms soothing her cries to squeals of joy. 

Daryl chewed his lip and nodded leaving Maggie still looking at him strangely among the parts and tools looking frustrated and angry but unsure who to direct her frustration at. He felt uncomfortable and embarrassed but he did not feel like getting into it with Maggie right then… Not ever really. 

He was seeking Beth. He found her outside eating a bowl of oatmeal and chatting with Michonne. “Hey Michonne, Mind takin Asskicker off my hands?” he asked handing the squirming child over. 

Michonne nodded. ”Yeah sure.”

Beth smiled at him chewing her bite Daryl wanted to reach over and kiss her good morning but people were about and it felt too awkward. 

“Talked to your sister.” He said casually. 

Beth fumed. “Honest to god,” she looked at him angry and worried. “What she say?” she asked. 

Daryl shrugged. “Not much, said you changed and she wasn’t supposed to ask me what she wanted to ask.”

Beth nodded. “Good.” 

Daryl shifted uncomfortable. “What she want to ask?” 

Beth licked her dry lip. “She wants to know if you are biologically the father.”

Daryl cleared his throat. “Just tell her.” 

Beth swallowed. “You ready for that?” 

Daryl nodded. “I am the dad. Carol knows, Michonne too… Rick.” He sighed. “Might as well make an official announcement.” 

Beth nodded. “Okay but not right now.” 

Daryl nodded “I got to go out and track down that herd. Make sure they are headed far away.” He said. “You don’t come outside again until I am back alright?” he asked. 

Beth nodded. “They are going to move our bus in place soon.” She said. 

Daryl groaned. “They best not start up that engine.” He looked around. “Herd could still hear it and turn back.” 

Beth nodded. “They emptied the tank. Drained the oil this morning.” She smiled. “They are going to roll it down. Then finish covering it up. I saw there was one wood stove left. Its smaller, but it will be enough for us.” 

Daryl smiled. “Yeah, I just grabbed a bunch cause I knew if we did not use it we could dump it. Looks like I ended up getting enough.”

Beth smiled. “All the work I did last night I got to shift around with the new changes.”

Daryl nodded. “Don’t overwork yourself. I will be back tonight to set up our bed or something.” 

Beth shook her head. “No you will sleep when you get back.” She said. “You’re tired.”

Daryl groaned. “Yeah, but I cannot sleep in this mess.” he sighed. “But it keeps you safe, I will be alright.”

Beth stepped forward. “Be careful.” She kissed him on the lips before he could stop her and he kissed back briefly. But he was wondering who saw but tried to not worry about. He best get comfortable kissing Beth in front of people from time to time. 

 

Michonne was inside the bus that was joining with Daryl and Beth’s. She was moving the curtains aside and getting the blow torch set up. “Get everything cleared out of here.” She said to Tara and Rosita who sat chit chatting. “You could pitch in and help. This isn’t a salon.” 

Rosita rolled her eyes. “Sorry, just takin a break. But yeah we will pull this stuff over here. And stack it out of the way.” 

Michonne nodded. “Most of the sparks will go out the other side, just don’t want a fire in here.”

Rosita nodded. “It’s fine.” 

Michonne cut away at the wall. She went slow and steady. She knew they waited to back up the bus till she was finished. 

It was slow, but she moved as fast as she could. Inside the buses people moved about readying things but she was not distracted. She kicked out the side and it all dropped to the ground below. She waved to Glenn who slipped on his gloves to handle the hot piece of the side. 

“Can back it up now.” She said. 

He chuckled. “That’s what he said.” 

Michonne arched her eye brow and glared. “Just back up the bus.” 

Glenn nodded awkwardly. Michonne had a way of making his jokes feel juvenile. He motioned for the guys all to lend a hand. 

Michonne packed up all the curtains her and Daryl hung the day they came back and she dropped them down in front of the hole she just made in the exposed side of the bus. Once the bus was in position she went inside. It was bright inside on account of the dirt not yet covering the windows. She cut a hole for the stove chimney and for the plumbing. Beth was still busy with Carol and Maggie and Michonne was glad for that. She moved fast hoping to surprise the girl. She motioned outside through the window to Abraham. “Hey grab the last Stove and bring it in for me you red Viking.” She tried to sound friendly. 

Abraham smiled. “Right.” He answered hauling it in with Eugene’s help. “Anything else I can help you with” he asked sarcastically. 

Michonne smiled. “Why yes, go bring me that extra smaller sink and counter that you cut and set up yesterday.” 

Abraham looked around. “That thing going in here?” he asked. 

Michonne nodded. “Yeah, I think Beth and Daryl should have some extra privacy if they want. Besides Beth will need fresh water for when the baby comes. Don’t need to be hauling it through our place to get it to her.” 

Abraham blustered. “So you want me to bring that in, what am I spose to do after?” he asked irritable. “What rig up their water tank too?” 

Michonne tapped her foot. “You asked if there was anything else you could do.” 

Abraham cursed as he left. Michonne put some curtain rods up while she waited. She heard some shifting around above her in the corner that she knew the sink was going. She stepped out of the bus to see Rick. 

“Overheard you and Abe inside. Thought I could lend a hand.” He smiled. 

Michonne nodded. “Appreciate it.” Smiling wide. 

Rick looked out. “Already got Carl on the task of filling it with some water.” He chuckled. “Kid was lookin bored.”

“Mighty good of you.” Michonne replied. “and Carl.” 

Rick shook his head. “No what you are doing is good, Daryl thought of it all and Beth laid it out so this could be good for all of us...” He looked to Eugene. “You best hurry up and wire their bus up for a plug in.” 

Eugene nodded. “Sure thing boss.” 

Abraham grunted. “He is not your boss.” 

Michonne rolled her eyes. “You all don’t have ta stay.” 

Abraham crossed his arms. “Way I see it is we helped here, maybe I am leader.” 

Michonne laughed. “Abraham, sorry but I don’t like you enough to follow you.” 

He scoffed and went back to work letting the issue drop. 

“Once we slow down and get settled we are going to have to come to terms with things among the group.” Michonne said. 

Rick scratched his beard. “What like the council?” he asked. “Like before.” He said sarcastically. 

Michonne nodded. “Kinda, only smaller. We are more like a family now, everyone got equal say, I think maybe routine discussion about the issues and problem of the week should be figured out. And after we could lighten everything up with a family board game or something.” She smiled. 

Rick laughed. “Weird Michonne. Don’t really see you playing a board game.” He scratched his neck. 

Michonne shrugged. “Oh I love being a tycoon on monopoly. I like the power trip.” He laughed. 

Rick just shook his head. “I am more of a Trivia and pursuit kinda guy.” 

Michonne nodded. “I will look for that on our runs.” She promised. “We are setting up the dining room area tomorrow, be a perfect place to hold our meetings.” 

Rick nodded. “We will bring it up with the group. But right now we got this to focus on, After we can figure stuff out.” He looked around. “Got to get this mostly buried by tonight. Won’t be risk us all with another herd without it. We are only lucky Judith missed a nap yesterday she might not have slept through the whole thing.”

Michonne nodded. “Daryl and Beth, hope they worked out their issues.” 

Rick shrugged. “Time will tell, but I think they will be fine.” He chuckled. “So long as Maggie stays well away.”

Michonne chuckled “like that is likely.”


	15. Unintended Part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really appreciate the positive feedback. thanx guys!

Beth had grudgingly been helping Maggie erect hers and Glenn’s space because her own space was not ready for her. She had wanted to go help Carol and Tyreese set up the kitchen area with the big oven set up but Maggie had pulled her back to work with her… Or just stare at her. 

After all that awkward silence and irritating staring she was on edge and she was feeling exhausted from it. She yawned and threw herself back on the bed. Pulling up the railings to the steps had taken it out of her the worst she thought. It was wasted living space with the metal divider and hand railing down the unusable steps that went to a door that was filled closed with dirt. Instead it became extra food storage and they threw some ply wood over it. With layers of carpet down you hardly noticed the difference in flooring.

Beth tossed herself on the made bed and relaxed for a moment as Maggie ran to get two end tables. It was ridiculous how many rolls and rolls of carpet Michonne and Daryl had brought back, but she was surprised at the transformation of the space with the walls being covered in white curtains and cushy carpet coverings.   
Maggie liked white. She had picked so much light colored things for the space that Beth had to laugh. She doubted her messier older sister was going to be able to keep it all clean, but it wasn’t her problem. It was Maggie’s. 

Her belly growled and she put her hand to the small bump. It was well past lunch. She lazily looked around at her and Maggie’s handy work. They used the book cases as a wall to divide off Maggie and Glenn’s room and mounted curtains to the back of the shelves to add in more fabric to absorb as much sound as possible.

It wasn’t a real wall, but it was more than they had in their cells at the prison. 

She sat up as Maggie entered with one side table. “You should really pop out and see your bus.” She winked. 

Beth frowned. “It is moved in place yet?” she asked brushing her hair back. 

Maggie giggled. “More than that. I will be along to help you soon.” 

Beth rolled her eyes as she went past her sister. “Ugh, I will be fine Maggie. Just finish up your own place and then maybe help Carol. I think I will be alright.” 

Beth ducked out and went through to where the women’s bus would be which was the one that attached to hers and Daryl’s space. 

She was shocked to see Abraham filling in that expanding foam between the two vehicles. He smiled kindly at her as she passed When she entered she could see that it was wired with some rough electricity, and it had a sink all set up with Curtains already hanging up behind it. 

“We get water?” Beth was noticeably surprised “Here?” 

Michonne stood up and smiled glad that Beth had taken her time in coming to see it. It had given her a chance to finish a lot up so Beth could start coming in to do the finishing touches. Beth had not expected to be able to sleep in her own space so soon and Michonne wanted to make it possible her and Daryl to fully work things out, and that could not really happen till they could be together alone. 

“Yeah, Glad you were so busy.” She said loading the first logs into the small wood burning stove there was still a chill in the air “Want to come have a bath with me in the river?” she asked. 

Beth looked around. “I need to set the rest up.”

Michonne shrugged. “I was planning on helping you get this bad boy at least livable in the next hours.”

Beth shook her head. “No you already have done so much.” She protested. “Don’t you have your own space you want to set up?” 

Michonne nodded. “Yeah, but I don’t need much right now. Just clean sheets.” “But you wont want to sleep in clean sheets when you are filthy.” She pulled out two the personal sizes soap and conditioner for her. “We have other soaps, but this will work for now. Come watch my back I will watch yours.”

Beth shivered. “It’s gonna be cold.” 

Michonne nodded. “Very, but we can wash fast and come to finish up in the warmth. I am starting a fire here if you don’t mind.” 

Beth shook her head about the fire and looked out the open door. “Daryl asked me to stay inside.”

Michonne nodded. “Yeah, well he probably would trust you’re with me.” She said as Beth followed her out to the deep creek that was a good ways still from their spot. 

 

 

Daryl was on his way back to their camp in a sour mood. He had not been able to keep focused enough. He was ashamed of himself and how caught up in concern for Beth he was as he tracked the herd. He had been so distracted he nearly got bit in the shoulder. His vest saved him… But the leather was split and he was sure he had a nasty bruise. 

He had nearly made it back but the noise by the creek pulled him to that direction. Could be some animal that would be good to eat. He pulled up his bow and moved slowly down the trail. 

He stepped through the bush to see both Michonne and Beth bathing. Michonnes weapon within arm’s reach and Beth washed her hair with a long knife in her hand. He almost laughed at her effort to remain prepared. But he wound up being too distracted by the swell of her small belly and the fullness of her breasts. He could not even breathe for a moment he went so rock hard. 

He must have made a sound cause Michonne saw him and stood up proudly. “Watchin women while they bath is a bit pervy.” Michonne accused coolly. 

Daryl shook his head and blushed a little. “Wasn’t watchin you, black Zena.” Beth ducked down in the water hiding her changed body from him. 

“Thought I told you to stay inside where I don’t have to worry about you.” He said recalling that he had asked her to remain inside where he knew she would be safest and that she had not followed his most simple request. 

Beth shook her head and she rinsed it out. “Michonne came with and I needed a good wash, I thought it would be safe enough.” 

Daryl shook his head. “Come on back with me.” He sighed. “Just came back to let you all know about the herd.” He said with a harsh tone. 

Beth nodded feeling like a child caught being naughty and reached for her shirt and pulled it over her as she came out of the water. Once out she pulled her pants on without drying. Daryl was impatient. She knew that about him. Daryl looked the other way because Michonne was doing the same thing. He kept his ears in tune with the movement of the forest. It was quiet save for the woman’s movement behind him. 

Beth smiled shyly. “I did not mean to defy you.” She whispered not wanting him to be angry at her. “I really thought you might be alright with me go out here with Michonne.”

Daryl growled angry at himself. “I don’t want you looking at it as an order or you defying me if you don’t… I just-“ he struggled with his words a bit and Michonne offered them reasonable privacy, but it wasn’t enough. He put his hands down between them cautiously. “If anything happened to you… The baby-“his throat constricted. “I can’t even talk about this.” He shook his head and frustrated and trudged ahead of her a little. “Comin?” he asked when she did not follow. 

Beth nodded and caught up as Daryl motioned for her to move on up ahead of him. Once back at the camp he just waved her on inside not moving to follow her. 

Instead he grabbed a shovel Rick and Glenn were going hard at the hill above the buses trying to shovel it fast over their new home base. 

“It’s going to take days to fully cover this all.” Rick said frustrated when Daryl had managed to climb up the loose dirt. 

Daryl shook his head. “Nah we just need Eugene and Abraham to all come out here and help us.” 

Rick nodded. “They are on their way. They are finishing up making it all water tight.”

Daryl nodded. “Suppose that’s good.” He looked out in the direction of the walkers from last night. “The herd is about three miles away now.”

Rick nodded. “Good.” 

Daryl shoveled hard. “They went through where the cabin was too.” He pushed the dirt down being careful not to lose his footing. “Herd was fuckin massive.” 

Rick looked at him. “Really?” he cocked his head. “What like hundreds?” he asked. 

Daryl shook his head. “Nah, it was even bigger that the herd we ran into at the college. That herd is Thousands.. If not tens of thousands.”

Rick paled. “How is that even… How is the forest still standing?” he asked. 

Daryl shrugged. “Was pretty trampled.” He sighed. “Might be a while before I manage to get any fresh meat.” 

Rick nodded. “Yeah, suppose they musta ran off any deer.” 

Daryl went back to shoveling as Rick looked out and around. “This place held up to that.” He marveled. 

Daryl scoffed. “We were lucky last night. If Judith had cried we would have been over.” 

Rick nodded. “If we had stayed at that barn we would have been over.” Rick noticed the bite mark through Daryl’s vest. “You alright?” 

Daryl scoffed following Ricks gaze. “Yeah, hard to kill a Dixon.” shoveling as he got back to work. 

Rick eyed the shy man. “Better be, we need you.” He admitted. 

Daryl continued shoveling silently not responding to Ricks comments. 

“Your idea worked last night.” Rick continued taking a long drink. “I was wrong to want to stay at the barn… But I did not want our larger group to be on the move with Judith.” Rick explained. 

Daryl nodded agreeing. But he knew to stay at the barn was folly. “We have a bit more things to shore up but all this is a very good start. We need more than just a hole in the ground.” He looked at their handy work of the past week. When a group got together with a single purpose and goal you could literally move mountains… But they were only moving one hill so it was a bit quicker. 

Rick nodded. “Yeah, Michonne was talking about having weekly meetings and plan projects. Kinda like back at the prison” 

Daryl nodded and agreed. “We will need something, at least if this place proves to be safe enough.”

Rick nodded and went back to shoveling without talking. After a while Rick could see how tired Daryl actually was. “You need sleep Daryl. I think Beth may have a bed ready for you by now.” 

Daryl shook his head. “Nah, I want my bus covered over.” He moved pushing his body determinedly. That herd was like nothing he had ever seen. The prison fences would never have held a herd like that back. 

Rick sighed and they worked till it was nearly time for the sun to go down and Carol brought him food. “Beth has been working like crazy inside.” She told him. “Had to remind her to eat.”

Daryl nodded He had been working like crazy too… he was only barely satisfied that the bus was covered enough for that night. They were starting to close up camp for the evening and he looked out. “I hope she is not over working herself.”

Carol shrugged. “Maybe, but you are overworking yourself too.” She countered. 

Daryl shrugged. “Once I get a bath I will be done.”

Carol smiled. “Well let me grab you a scrubber and some soap.” She said and ran off as he shoveled down his food. It was Dinty-More stew they had found in a church. Some left over cans from a food drive food the poor he thought. It was hearty but overly salty for someone not used to the seasoning anymore. His insides were warmed and well fed but exhaustion was making his movements more clumsy. He actually stumbled. Carl and Glenn decided to join him. Maggie was not allowing him in their nice bed without a bath either and Carl just wanted to mostly come along for the manly conversation he hoped to be included on. 

He was sadly disappointed. Both Glenn and Daryl were nearly silent in their washing. He rolled his eyes as he looked out into the twilight of the forest. 

The kid needed friends of his own age, Daryl thought to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

Beth was inside screwing in a few shelves above the sink through the curtains into the metal to have a pots a pans and a few dishes when Daryl came inside their little space hair dripping. “Wow.” He looked around groggily. His eyes were blurry but he could still make out that she had made it livable. It was small but absolutely usable. He knew it was an empty space when he had arrived but now it was from what he could tell finished. Nicer than any place he ever lived. He turned and Locked up the door drawing closed the heavy curtains. It made the room very dark but she lit a few lamps.

She was a busy little woman. The carpets were laid about the space. His chill was being tempered by the warmth from their wood burning stove. He looked to the back of the bus to see the door was closed and the curtain was drawn over the window to block them completely from the others. The bed was in the middle of the space. Its covers all made and soft looking. He saw how much was finished and his mood soured further. Damn girl was overworking herself too. Another thing for him to be concerned about. 

“Hey, you even bathed!” Beth greeted him with a cheerful smile. “I wasn’t sure you would.” She finished up with the tools and stashed them to the side. 

Daryl pulled off his boots and his socks with it. “Why not?” he asked. “Thought it was a clean bed I should not dirty it.” the wood crackled in the open wood stove door. He held up his bare feet to the hot space. “You did too much.” He grumbled feeling his mood sour again. 

Beth watched him. Her heart pounding. “Can’t you be happy?” she asked feeling crushed by his reaction. “Besides, it wasn’t just me. Michonne helped for most of the work, and then Carol popped in to help for a little while, Carl too.” They finally had their own space and she and many of their group had worked so hard to make it as comfortable as it was and he was upset.

Daryl grunted a curse. “Girl, just-.” He sighed. “I am just tired.” He answered rubbing his eyes. 

Beth nodded trying not to become overly emotional by his cranky behavior as Daryl jumped into bed and shut his eyes.

“I am requesting that you please stay inside.” He muttered feeling like an ass but unable to stop himself. 

Beth sighed. “Its dark out, I won’t be going out.” She moved to the bed and felt horrible. He was angry at her and she did not know how to fix it. First she went out with Michonne when he specifically asked her not to and now he thought she had over done it with setting up their own space.

Beth felt the tears wanting to spring from her eyes and she decided she needed to eat her feelings. She went for the dinner left overs if there even were any. She also needed to be away from him for a second to keep herself from crying or acting irrational. Grabbing a second helping would give her the space and distraction she needed. 

Daryl thought maybe she left cause of the way he was treating her. He knew he was being an ass… He just did not know how to explain how he was feeling. He was never too good at those things. 

He did not want to be the controlling type. Like his dad was. Beating his mother into following orders. But that was a different time… There were dangers now, and Beth was pregnant. Wasn’t his request reasonable? He just wanted to not have to worry about her all the time and if she ventured out of their little bunker he was not satisfied that she could remain safe.

She came back a few minutes later and his concern eased. 

“Where you go?” Daryl muttered. 

Beth pulled her pants down after blowing the lamp out. The wood stove was still burning but it would soon go out. She unhooked her bra under her shirt and pulled it out. “Oh you are awake still.” She answered him. She left her undies and her oversized shirt Michonne had given her on and slipped into the flannel covers and relished the strange clean feeling of being in clean sheets in a comfy plushy bed. “I had a second helping of food.” She told him as she laid back. 

Daryl reached over and patted her belly trying to sooth her hurt that he knew his temper was causing. “Good.” He sighed. “Now sleep.” 

Beth turned on her side and sighed heavily. “No matter how tired I am, I can’t sleep knowing you are mad at me on our first night…back together. I honestly thought you would be fine with Michonne.” She said emotion straining her throat. 

Daryl turned and pulled her against him. Her soft body arousing his exhausted one. It was a strange resurrection of sorts considering how spent he was after such a hard week. 

“Beth-“ his mouth against hers as tenderly as he could. “I am not mad…at you, it’s complicated and I just don’t know how to explain it right now.” He said against her neck a moment later. “Give me time to figure out how to explain this to you without seeming like some kind of Jerk wife beater.”

Beth shook her head. “You would never hit me.” 

Daryl nodded. “I know, but I can hurt you other ways, and I don’t want to Beth.” He shook his head. “I have confused and hurt you enough.” He mumbled. “I just.” He sighed relishing the feeling of her in his arms distracting him from his train of thought. “I just need ya safe and this is the safest I can have you right now.” 

Beth’s lip trembled. “Kiss me again.” She begged him and Daryl obliged moving himself above her. 

He felt her swollen belly and he groaned. “You feel different.” He said wanting to acknowledge the changes he could feel in her body. His hands moved to her breasts. “Here too.” He squeezed gently. 

Beth felt her eyes roll back and she was lost as he touched her. 

“Can we?” he whispered against her collar bone. 

Beth nodded and felt his fingers loop into her underwear. 

He felt her smooth skin and he stopped himself with great difficulty, he was eager, but now was not the time. “Not right now…” he sighed. “You over did it today. And I am too tired to do this justice.” 

Beth whimpered and withdrew from him.

“What is it?” he asked. 

Beth shook her head and shrugged beneath him. “It’s nothin.” She answered but Daryl knew better. 

“Not it ain’t nothin. Out with it girl.” He demanded. 

Beth cringed a little. “You don’t think I feel ugly and gross do you?” she asked. 

Daryl felt the laughter erupt from his mouth. “Beth, nothin about you grosses me out.” He kissed her hard and rolled back to the side he claimed. “Just sleep, you need it. Alright?” he asked.

Beth nodded not exactly satisfied with his assurance. She hoped it really was because they were worn out. She yawned and curled up into his side and let her aching limbs rest. The flannel sheets were cozy and the feel of them against her skin was a novelty she had nearly forgotten. She sent up a silent prayer that they would have many secure and safe nights sleeping in this bed. Together.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry guys. I know, i am terribly distracted on the other stories. I can promise a few over the next few days.

Daryl hadn't slept so hard in nearly two years, not since the night in the CDC. For once since the prison he felt safe enough to just lay and relax before he got up. He opened his eyes and their space was completely dark. He felt Beth beside him. Her legs wrapped up in his and he sighed. It was different, strange even to not even be worrying about the others knowing about them being together. He stood up and opened the curtains on the door to let a little light in. He had slept clear through till morning. He opened it up and stepped out to take a piss and have a smoke. He noticed a bird flying overhead and he sighed enjoying the real peace out here. At the prison they were relatively safe from walkers, but the noise they constantly made and the dead rattling the metal on the fences made for constant sound. But it was very quiet here. Maybe here, way off the beaten path, on a back woods mountain service road they could survive.

He looked back sighing. He never was able to explain himself fully to Beth, but he still felt adamant that she not go anywhere without him knowing. He couldn't shake how domineering that made him feel. But he knew that he would never be able to focus on hunting if he was out imagining her traipsing about the walker filled forest carrying their child. The thought alone sent his stomach plummeting.

He just wished she understood and did as he asked just to save him the concern. But it all just made him feel like an ass. He dug a little hole with his foot and dropped his smoke in and covered it over. No reason to go junkin up the place he thought. 

Once he was finished he went back inside and found Beth sitting up in the bed the door way brought in the only light. Daryl closed the door, but not the curtain behind him. “I heard you get up.” She said leaning over to light the lamp. She struck the match making her able to see him better. “What is that?” she asked pointing to his shoulder. Daryl glanced to where she pointed and he recalled his very near close call with that fuckin woman corpse who wore not a damn thing that bit a hole into his vest. 

Daryl nodded and smiled. “I am fine…” his voice hitched a little. “Just a bruise.” 

Beth stood up. “Yeah I can see that, but what happened?” 

Daryl took a deep breath. “It’s fine.” 

Beth shook and reached for his vest and found the bite marks. “Daryl!” her voice cried and she shook and ran over to him.

Daryl pushed her back. “Beth, I swear I am fine.” 

Beth broke down in heart wrenching sobs. “No you might not have been.” She said holding his vest in her hand. “You almost got bit!”

Daryl pulled her to face him. “Beth damn it, I am fine.” He wiped her eyes as he realized that his tone was too harsh. “I came close, but I am still here.” He softened his tone.

Beth’s lip trembled and she threw her arms around him.

Daryl hugged her back for a moment as she sobbed. “I am sorry about last night too.” He sighed and pushed her back and he paced a moment. “Look, I’m not gonna be able to go out there hunting for all of us if I am worrin about you back here.” He scratched his head in frustration. “Where is Beth? Is she safe?” he asked exasperated. “I did that all day yesterday while trackin the herd.” He swore. “Damn lucky it was a herd I was trackin cause if it was a buck or somethin I would not have been able to shoot I was so twitchy.” 

He swallowed hard and looked at her square in the face. “I just want you to stay put here like I ask so you can not worry the fuck outta me and make it possible for me to hunt, and…function out there.” He groaned realizing that nothing was coming out right. Now she was going to be all pissed at him again and they would never really work things out. 

Beth abruptly ran for the door. Daryl grabbed her so she did not lose her footing. He looked at her realizing what was wrong too late as she threw up all over his front. 

Beth looked up at him horrified. “Oh my god…” she whispered wiping her mouth. “Gross… Im sorry.” She looked away horrified. 

Daryl shook his head. “Spose I deserve it.” He said awkwardly not knowing how best to go about cleaning this off. “My fault gettin you knocked up too.” 

Beth looked away sadly. “That’s not your fault…” her voice trailed off. “Its mine…” she lit a lamp casting some more light in their dim space. 

She sat down on the bed after handing him a damp rag. “I get it about you wanting me to be in here.” She said looking around. “But I'm not just going to stay inside forever either.” She leveled at him. “I was hoping you would pick up teachin me the bow, or how to track better.” She said. 

Daryl backed up and waved his hands. “Beth, you are pregnant.” He gestured to her belly. “Shouldn’t you be doing like pregnancy yoga and resting?” 

Beth laughed and pulled on her pants. “Daryl this is the end of the world. I don’t think I am going to be able to find a yoga class to take.” 

Daryl grunted. “You know what I mean. You should not be runnin around too much.” He looked around. “It’s why we built all this.” He looked around. “So you would not hafta run around.” He grumbled. “So you could stay safe.” 

Beth pulled the sheet back and slipped on her shirt. “Look, I can’t make any promises, but I will try to plan my day to stay inside when you go hunting.’’ She reasoned. “I got to be able to go walk around outside.” She said. “But I won’t go into the forest, and I won’t put myself in unnecessary danger, alright?” she asked. 

Daryl grunted. Honestly he was surprised at how reasonable she was being. He must have gotten used to being at odds with her. 

“That’s it?” he asked still not sure how this all had not turned into some sort of shouting match. 

Beth nodded. “Yeah, now how bout I make us something to eat?” she asked as she wiped up the rest of the mess she had made. 

Daryl nodded and sat back down trying to relax but he felt still tense. 

“Hey, so…” She said brushing her teeth in the sink. “Can I go to the bathroom?” she asked. 

Daryl nodded. “We will see about making us a little bucket so you don’t have to leave to go outside….” Beth glared. “If you don’t want to.” He amended. 

She headed outside to see Glenn and Rick both taking a piss their backs turned. 

Glenn hurriedly zipped up realizing his sister in law was near and tucked his hands in his pockets awkwardly. 

“So um, How did you all sleep?” Glenn asked Daryl. 

Daryl nodded. “Pretty good.” 

Glenn nodded. “Yeah, Us too.” He said bags apparent under his eyes. 

Daryl laughed. “Right… You don’t look like you slept a wink.”

Glenn blushed and stuttered. “W-well-“ He and Maggie had been pulling an all-nighter. It was the first time in weeks since they had gotten a chance to do anything more than kiss. They were making up for lost time and the group all knew it.

Beth frowned watching all the men sharing awkward conversation. She wiggled impatiently and wanted to go to the bathroom but instead she waited while they participated in some kind of sausage fest. She headed to the forest line her hand on her knife at her hip. Daryl came up swiftly behind her. “Sorry, I almost forgot you had to go to the bathroom.” His face was hard. 

Beth rolled her eyes. “Yeah, well…” she jumped behind a bush and pulled her pants down quickly and let her bladder go. “Ahh.”  
Daryl glanced behind him. “You alright?” 

Beth moaned. “Yeah, just… “ she sighed. “Felt good. To pee.” She clarified as she stood up and buttoned them with difficulty. She would need something more comfortable or she would just have to not button it soon. 

Daryl followed her back to their bus and he sat back as he watched Beth start cooking. She was making some pancakes from powder. Only needed water. He smiled as he watched her struggle to get the fire started.

“I don’t think the fire is hot enough.” She said as she tried to add more wood. “Daryl chuckled and went to fetch an arm full of card board from outside under the tarps. He brought them back and Beth smiled. 

“Thank you.” She kissed his cheek. And he linked his arm around her waist. His hand near the curve of her butt. 

Daryl rolled his eyes. “I’m hungry. No need to thank me. Just feed me.” He squeezed and then spanked her ass. She giggled and jumped back to the flat pan as he added bits of card board to the wood. “This will get it hot.” 

Beth nodded as she focused on opening a single can of corn beef hash. It was enough food to last them an entire day, but she was very hungry and Rick was adamant about them having their own stash. 

Daryl moved behind her as she watched the batter bubble. “I think its hot enough ba-.” He stopped himself “Beth.” He corrected as he whispered into her ear. 

Beth leaned back into him a tear escaping her eye. “Were you about to call me Babe?” she asked. Emotion in every word. 

Daryl grunted and nodded. She could feel his nod against the side of her head. 

She flipped the pancake then turned in his arms. “I was mad, hurt.” She wiped at her eyes. “I was upset when I told you never to call me that.” She said in earnest. 

Daryl smiled and looked into her eyes. “So you want me to call ya babe?” 

Beth nodded. “If you still want to.” 

Daryl moved his hand over her hip and nodded. “Yeah.” 

Beth smiled and glanced back at the pancakes. Food in the apocalypse could not be wasted by burning it so she made sure she made extra care to keep an eye out to not burn. 

Daryl stayed right behind her as she cooked their breakfast kissing on her neck and touching her again. This was the sweetest thing to him. The best morning of his life. Beth cooking him something and him taking advantage of the chance to mold himself behind her and explore her curves freely.

“I can’t believe this.” He whispered as he touched her. “I thought you would never let me touch you again.”

Beth moaned. “I’m sorry.” She whispered tears running down his face. 

His hand moved from her hip to her belly and his thumb rubbed against her shirt feeling the firmness. “Don’t.” he whispered. “I just want to feel you.” He said as she went back to flipping a pancake. It was the last and with the same pan she scooped out some corn beef hash out and it sizzled. He mouth watered and with that cookin she knew it would take longer than the pancakes so she turned abruptly with a cooked pancake in hand and fed it to him. “Sorry no syrup.” She said regretfully. 

Daryl took a huge bite and nodded. “Nah, no need. This is good. Haven’t had anythin like bread in a long time.” 

Beth grinned. “I can make us biscuits.” She offered. “We have plenty of this and I was thinking once you got a deer or something I could make a stew.” She said. “We got to finish sorting all the food you guys brought, but it’s got a lot there.” 

Daryl hushed her with his mouth. “Darlin I grew up on shit for food. I would be happy so long as I can swallow it and survive.”

Beth smiled and turned back to cookin. Daryl pulled back to survey the room better.

Daryl sat on the edge of the bed and sighed looking around. “So this is ours.” He said looking around. 

Beth nodded. “I’m not finished.” She pointed to the corner. “I was thinking a book shelf there with boxes or something to store all our clothes.” 

Daryl chuckled. “Don’t have many clothes.” 

Beth nodded. “But we will when the baby comes, and we need to collect some clean clothes when and where we can.” She pulled up at her shirt. “And I am only about a week away from these buttons popping.”

Daryl nodded looking down at her belly, “Michonne Glenn and I were going on a run real soon to a Mall. I will grab things you might need and whatever the baby needs.” He scratched his head thinking he sounded a bit dismissive. “You could make me a list?” he suggested. 

Beth nodded. “Sure.” she wished she could go with him. She had loved shopping, but she knew it would be stupid for her to ask him if she could go.

“Can help you with some stuff today.” He offered. “I was going to be helping Rick and Glenn cover us all in the rest of the way and work to conceal us better. It’s going to take a bunch more days. We are going to need to start digging up and moving dirt here. We don’t have enough to pull over.”

Beth smiled and moved to reach out to him and he took her hand. “You alright?” she asked. 

Daryl held her hand. “Yeah, kinda…Think so.” He looked at her hand in his. “I think I am better than okay.” He squeezed her hand. 

Beth touched his cheek with the tips of her fingers. “We can live here.” She smiled. “Not just survive.” 

Daryl shook his head as his throat hitched and constricted. “Careful.” He said cutting her off. “Ya need to knock on wood.” He looked around. “None of this fuckin Ikea shit is wood!” he took her by the hand and drug her to the pile of wood by the stove. “There, knock.” 

Beth giggled. “You are not serious?” 

Daryl frowned. “Damn right I am. Don’t fuckin curse this sayin somethin like that. Challenging fate.” 

Beth giggled and knocked on the sticks. “Gee Daryl, never really pegged you as the superstitious type.”

Daryl shrugged. “Shits real.” He was serious.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to be there for you guys. For now my main focus is Wrapping up the stories I have. Don't you think I have too many stories at once? I have a few ideas for two new Beth and Daryl stories.... But my heart is not ready to go there. This has been real hard on me, but I am not one to back down from a challenge. I feel screwed over but you know what i don't own the show. A show I once loved is now dimmed... I want to watch more, but my heart is not in it. Its almost like i need this winter break from it to even see if i can watch them bury her. ..........Any way, I love you all, I want to THANK YOU all for reading and taking your time to Kudo and Comment. You all brighten my day. This has been a very rewarding project writing fan fictions for our beloved characters, and interacting daily with all of you fine people. I have grown as a writer by leaps and bounds because of this ship, and for that it will be one of the most influential pairings I have ever had the pleasure of obsessing over. Thank you Kirkman and Gimple, though i haven't forgiven you yet for killing her. I want to thank you for creating such a special relationship.... such a pairing that i have not gone a single day in 8 months without thinking about them.

Daryl left Beth inside as he left to join the others. They were getting to work covering them in completely.

Rick nodded smiling. “Hey, how’s Beth doin?” he asked.

Daryl shrugged. “Sick and…I don’t know.” He admitted. “I just think we are still figuring this all out.”

 

Rick nodded. “Yeah, me an Lori…” he squinted thinking back. “When we first moved in together it was off for a while.

Daryl shrugged. “It’s nothing."

Rick shook his head. “Nah, it isn’t. Saying she is sick?” he asked.

Daryl nodded.

Rick smiled. “Make sure she eats first thing. Before she even feels awake.”

Daryl frowned.

Rick nodded. “It helps. Swear.”

Daryl cleared his throat looking uncomfortable.

Rick noticed his hesitancy. “What is it?”

Daryl looked around. “Can’t be with her physically now she is showing now can I?”

Rick laughed. “That’s what’s bothering you?” he asked. 

Daryl blushed and headed away.

“Not wait.” Rick motioned him to come back but Daryl didn’t listen. “Do you want an answer of not?” 

Daryl stopped in his tracks and turned round on his heel. “So…?” he said looking un-amused. 

Rick smiled. “Should be fine.” He put up his hands. “Sometimes there is complications which prevent it, but since she is not suffering any I am sure it’s safe.” 

“She will be fine if you want to be physical.” Rick chuckled. It was strange to think of Beth with Daryl. But it was a fact he had to accept. Honestly it was almost funny to him. 

Daryl sighed and nodded his ears red though his long hair. “Let’s get to work.” He motioned to the lumber changing the subject. “I want to build a small tunnel arch by the doors today.”

Rick nodded. “Abraham can help with that. Seems he has some carpentry experience where that is concerned.” 

Daryl looked around. “So we need to finish this up quickly.” He scratched his chin. 

Rick shook his head. “We don’t have enough dirt to cover us all in.” 

Daryl paced impatiently. “Trenches…” he muttered. “We need trenches to stash food around the forest. It will provide some dirt.” 

Rick nodded. “Yeah.” He conceded. “Not enough.”

Daryl cursed. “We are just going to haf’ta keep working on it till it’s done.” 

Rick nodded. “To get enough to finish it off could take weeks.” 

Abraham sauntered over. “What do you all say to some tornado cellar doors slanted down in the dirt as an outer door to our little domicile?” 

Rick nodded looking to Daryl. “What do ya think about that?” 

Daryl looked at the space. “We will need more dirt.” He sighed. “But it will be a good extra layer of protection.” He looked to the ginger haired man and ventured an agreeable smile to the man he hardly ever spoke two words to.

They all agreed and went to work in a disorganized but effective team with Daryl rolling up his sleeves and set to work thinking about Beth… they had only been with each other a hand full of times. It had always been energetic and frantic. He did not want to hurt her if they were intimate again. He hoped Rick was right, because if she slept beside him one of these days he was not going to be able to stop himself.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that everyone loves this story. Having a hard time wrapping it up. its nearly finished, its just not wrapping up nice and easy.... Anyway thank you for loving this, it will be a good few days before another update on this. I have to stew on it a bit.

Daryl headed out to the forest to stalk the perimeter and determine their area safe for the time being. His mind on Beth, she had things for the baby, but there was no medical supplies. Didn’t she need medication? Or vitamins? He saw a young buck and he raised his bow about to shoot it but he hesitated. He had been seeing less and less deer everywhere now. The walkers were eating them he assumed. The buck was needed to breed with the females this spring. They needed the population to sustain them next winter, especially when they had another mouth to feed. His child. 

He lowered his bow and watched the young animal access him and deem him harmless. He wasn’t a walker and the deer was able to sense that. 

A moment later he saw a raccoon in a tree and he pointed up. The buck startled and ran off and the raccoon still alive struggled to stay up in the tree before it lost its grip and fell down dazing it. Daryl put the poor animal out of its misery and threw the fat carcass over his shoulder. He wondered if he had killed a pregnant female since she seemed so swollen. 

He headed back to their camp and could see some good progress. They needed materials and he could see Rick and Glenn talking seriously. 

“Hey Daryl.” Glenn motioned over. “Gotta go on a run, thinkin you should come with me.” 

Daryl nodded. “Uh, yeah… think I may be needing a few things too.” He cleared his throat. “When you wantin to head out? Not today right?”

Glenn shook his head. “Yeah. Now.” He said. 

Daryl frowned and shook his head. “No not now, haven’t even gotten a chance to talk ta Beth.” 

Glenn shook his head. “Oh yeah, I keep forgetting-“ 

Daryl looked surprised. “Forgetting what?” 

Glenn blushed. “That you an Beth…You not for real. Right?” he asked his ears turning purple on account of his different complexion. 

Daryl cursed and walked away a pace but he doubled back irritated. “That what you think?” he asked. “That she just pinned her baby on me?” he demanded. “Fuck.” He got close to Glenn. “You don’t know a fuckin thing about Beth an me.” He stalked off angry. No one really thought they were together. Not really. Some kind of an act or something. 

He went right to their bus and found Beth in front of the stove heating some water. She was wearing a tight spaghetti strap which outlined her breasts and belly. He found himself plastered against her back side and his lips on her neck in an instant. The frustration now being channeled into pure lust. God he wanted her.

Beth tried to turn to face him put he held her firm touching her newly sprung curves that were driving him wild at the moment. He pulled up at her shirt and she moved to help him and he stops her. “No. Slow.” He says trying to keep their encounter controlled. He did not want to hurt her and if she went touching him and helping him along he was going to be too hard on her. He was exercising extreme patience. He could not harm her or their child. 

His hand ghosted over her bare belly to her bare breasts. Her nipples pebbling under his fingers. She let out a sigh and her head fell back on his shoulder. He found her pants already unbuttoned on account of her expanding waist. He rolled them down her hips a bit more impatiently than he intended and he had to stop himself a moment to reign himself in. Once he was able to take a deep breath he pulled her bare ass hard against him. His mind dizzy with need and his muscles tense with resistance fighting his impulse.

He needed to touch her. To feel all of her. She had changed so much it broke his heart that he only just now got to experience them it her.

He pulled his vest off trying to keep one hand on her bare body at all times. “God I missed touchin ya.” His hand moved against the skin under her nipple. 

He relished her warmth. The outside had chilled his skin and the effect of his touch made Beth’s it rise in Goosebumps her nipples went hard and he turned her around to face him. 

Beth melted under his touch, both were too distracted to not notice Maggie coming inside their Bus. 

“Oh my god.” She halted looking up. “I didn’t think it was-“ she wanted to throw the box of soda crackers she carried but instead she slammed it against the counter. “You knocked up my sister?” 

Daryl sighed. “Yeah, I did.” He said finally unapologetic. “I did it Maggie,” Daryl stood in front of her ready to admit all. 

Maggie frowned and crossed her arms waiting. 

Daryl felt his mouth go dry. “I put it inside her.” He confessed uncomfortable. “Didn’t mean to…” he shook his head regretfully. 

Maiggie looked angry but she was biting her lip. “Well I hope to god for your sake she don’t die like Lori did.” She said harshly. “I don’t think I could ever forgive you.” 

Daryl felt like he had been punched by Merle. Not only that but, it had reawakened a fear he had as well. 

“Maggie.” Beth said breathless shocked at her words. “Stop.”

Her sister looked at her tears in her eyes. “I can’t lose you. It’s not safe to have a baby.” With that she pointed at Daryl with an accusing finger. “And you did it!” she slapped him hard across the face and he took it. Did not move an inch. His eyes were closed as he felt her anger was right. This was a hard world and having a baby was a real danger now. 

When he opened his eyes Maggie was gone. 

Beth closed the door behind her sister and wiped at a tear. “Don’t worry about her. She will come around.”

Daryl shook his head. “It’s alright. I deserve it. I really should never-“ his voice gave out as he pictured her lying back on the bed, blood all around her and her eyes yellow of a walkers. Her life over because of him and his god damn lust. He could have loved her without touching. Didn’t need to die on her child bed if he just had left her alone. 

Now she paid the price for both of their lust. 

“Are we back here again?” She asked sagging down on the bed her shirt hugged against her front for modesty. 

Daryl looked at her and sighed. “Nah, it’s just she has every right to be mad.”

Beth shook her head. “No she doesn’t. I love you.” She said approaching him. 

Daryl shook his head and he felt choked up. He did not want to burden her further with his concerns on top of her own. He just squeezed her and praying that the baby he put inside of her did not also take her from him or their family. 

There was an abrupt knock on the door and he goes to it. “Glenn says he is ready to go.” Michonne tells him watching Daryl pull on his shirt. “Tell him I’m gonna be a couple of minutes.” 

Michonne nodded. “Not too long.” 

Daryl nodded. “I just need to tell her.”

Beth pulled on her shirt and looked at him confused. “Tell me what?” 

He sighed. “I gotta go Beth.” He said. “Glenn and Michonne are headed to the Mall. There is a super market there, I want to see if they have a few things.

Beth started to cry. “But we were…” her voice fell off from there. 

Daryl nodded kissing her and touching her bare back. “I know, your sister interrupted us, but you know what?” he said pulling chin upwards. “It’s a good thing because I want to take my time when we do this again.” He kissed her hard she moaned and dropped her shirt and his hand moved up to cup it.

“Can’t” he whispered pulling away. “I will be back in a day or two.” He pulled on his vest and tried to shake the image of her from his head. He would need to concentrate.   
She sat crying and he did not know what to do. 

“Beth I really got to do this.” He said. 

Beth shook her head. “But so soon, why does Glenn need to go today?” she asked. 

Daryl shrugged “I don’t know.” He sighed. “He probably had his reasons.” 

Beth shook her head. “I just got one single night.” She had tears running down her face. “And we fought.” 

Daryl shook his head. “If you call what we did last night fighting then babe you don’t know what fighting is.” He kissed her hard. He could feel her lip trembling. “I will be back soon.” 

She clung to him as she kissed him back. “I love you.” She whispered. 

He couldn’t say it now. Not even though he felt it. “I will be back soon.” He kissed the tip of her nose as his hand rested on her stomach. An impatient knock sounded on the door and he cursed rubbing her belly. “Both of you take care.” He said softly. “You stay here please.” 

Beth arched her eye brow. “We already talked about this.” She kissed him. “I will do my best to be a good girl.” 

He kissed her neck and pulled away looking at her. She was all his…once they got more than a moment alone. With that he left her jumping into the vehicle and speeding down the road into the unknown dangers of a Run.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to update all of my stories regularly and progress certain other ones faster. Its a tug of war. Thank you one and all for the love and comments! Much much love.

Beth paced her dimly lit bus that night so angry at Maggie for blowing up at Daryl. But she knew she was partly to blame. The way everything happened about the baby coming out to the group did not look well on the man. Her hand smoothed over the small mound and thought about how they were going to move forward.   
She tried not to dwell on the fact that the past months had been hell and loving and hating the man had taken its toll emotionally on her.

She heard a knock and Maggie opened the door. “Hey…” she said softly. “Can we talk?” 

Beth sighed heavily and turned her back on her. “Fine.” 

“I’m sorry if I scared you with what I said about you possibly dying… I know you don’t need to be worrying about that.” She said her voice breaking from emotion. “You are just all I have left of my family.” 

Beth nodded. “But are you sorry about what you said to Daryl.” She asked. 

Maggie’s face hardened. “He is too old for you, and he is sleazy for even thinking about it let alone doing that with you.” Maggie recalled what her sister an him were up to when she had walked in. 

Beth shook her head. “You don’t even begin to understand what it was like out there just the two of us after the Governor came. He and I were growing close without even meaning to.” She sat on the bed. “We never really understood what we felt till the night I was taken.” She wiped at her eyes. “Then we were alone on that run together… It happened so fast and then it was over.” She put her hand to her belly. “We haven’t done it since we been with you all. You interrupted the first chance we had since the baby was conceived.” 

Maggie covered her ears. “Ugh, I don’t need to know this.” 

Beth pulled Maggie’s hand down. “Yes you do.” She said seriously. “Daryl broke it off and hurt me terribly because Carol said a lesser man would be tempted by me…and he felt wrong and ended it with me.” 

Maggie nodded. “Good.” 

Beth shook her head. “Really you think that was good?” She asked. 

Maggie nodded. “Daddy would have run him right off.” 

Beth shook her head. “Not if I carried his baby, daddy wouldn’t.” she knew their father would have accepted. “Maggie, if you can’t accept Daryl an me…” her voice trailed off. “If you can’t understand that I love him then I don’t want to be around you.” She said firmly. “Your behavior has upset me. So it’s up to you.” 

Maggie frowned. “What is?” 

Beth sighed. “If you want to be around me you must accept my choices.” Finally saying what she needed. She just could not accept her sister’s judgmental and domineering behavior any longer. She didn’t need to take care of her anymore. She wasn’t a little girl anymore and hadn’t been for a long time. 

Maggie shook her head. “But Daryl?” she asked. “He could never treat you the way you should be treated.” 

Beth shook her head. “He hasn’t even been given much of a chance. He was good to me before we met back up with you all after that run that we were stranded together on.” 

Maggie shook her head. “He will hurt you.” 

Beth nodded. “He already has…But your words hurt me more. You are my sister. You should trust when I say I love him.” 

Maggie sighed and turned. “I just don’t want you cryin to me when this goes bad… and I will never forgive him if something happens.” She cried. “I don’t want to have to cut another baby out.” 

Beth wrapped her arms around her sisters back and squeezed her hard. “I don’t want you to haf’ta. But you got to stop attacking Daryl… he won’t ever let me close again if people don’t lay off a bit.” She said into her shoulder. “I already laid into him for weeks now. He is beat up enough.” She said remorsefully. “Just trust me. 

Okay?” she asked her. 

Maggie wiped her eyes and turned to face her. “I will try, but if I so much as see him mouth off to you I am going to give him an ear full.” She warned. 

Beth shrugged. “Just don’t give him a hard time about being with me. He does that enough to himself…and I want him to stop.” She told her sister. 

Maggie nodded. “Fine, I will be good, but I aint welcoming him to the family or anything.” 

Beth shook her head. “We already are a family… can’t kick him out.” 

Maggie stuck her tongue out to lighten the mood. “Well I will leave you to get some sleep.” She started her exit. 

Beth shook her head. “I am sleeping in Carols bunk tonight and giving her a night off in our bed since Daryl isn’t here.” She said pulling on her sweater. 

Maggie nodded. “Oh, well I am going to bed.” She said giving her sister a hug. “I’m glad we talked.” 

Beth nodded. “Me too.” Carol handed her Judith who was sleepy and drinking a bottle. 

Carol mouthed. “Thank you” and tip toed away as Judith closed her eyes to the sound of Beth singing a quiet tune.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry. I have not been writing for a real good reason. There has been some emotional crap i have been working through and i did not want it negatively affecting my writing. I think i am through the worst of it all and i am back in the saddle. This story is reaching its conclusion in the next handful of chapters. Maybe have a part 2 in the far future. But i am focused on wrapping stories up before i start new ones. I also i want to put most of my focus on The sound of silence, that will be a very long story i am thinking so i want to put more focus on that. :) But never fear! I have to conclude somethings first before i do that.

Glenn and Daryl double back on account of another large herd. Both of them felt the rush of panic when they could not even venture to count them. They were in the thousands. It was like they were in a migration. 

Daryl shook his head as they sat in the parked car watching them come closer. 

“You think they will pass our people by?” Glenn asked.

Daryl nodded. “Probably if they close it all up soon.” 

Glenn rubbed at his face. “We are about ten miles from there right?” he asked. 

Daryl nodded. “Five…There a bout’s” 

Glenn fidgeted and winced. “We have to head back don’t we?”

Michonne leaned forward. “Yeah, we do.” She smacked the back of his head trying to knock sense into him. 

Glenn turned the car and pressed down the pedal speeding away from the herd that followed them eagerly at the promise of flesh and blood. 

They had to double back but they were slow about it. Glenn was noticeably agitated and hesitant to return to their group. 

“What is the problem?” Daryl asked exasperated when Glenn stopped the truck again. “You trying to lead the herd at our people?” he accused. 

Glenn looked traumatized. “I think Maggie is trying to get pregnant.” 

Daryl looked at him and shrugged. Michonne scoffed from the back seat and rolled her eyes. 

Glenn looked at him shocked. “How can you just shrug it off?” he asked. 

Daryl shrugged again. “You are married, wasn’t kids gonna be something you wanted someday?” he asked. 

Glenn shook his head. “Not in this world.” He said. 

Daryl frowned. His own fears he never let himself think on too much. But the look on Glens face struck fear inside him. How would his child live in this world? That thought Paired with what Maggie said about Beth dying. He really had not allowed himself really feel all the anxiety that had been simmering beneath the surface of everything. He was so focused on trying to fix things with Beth that he had not even allowed himself to really think or worry about the pregnancy. It just was and he accepted it from the moment he saw the two pink lines on the test strip. He was too focused on trying to get her back with him to trouble himself with the later consequences of his actions. 

“Stop fuckin around, Glenn and get going.” Daryl said after a tense quiet moment as both men thought of their troubles with Michonne looking back and forth between the two tense men from the center of the back seat. She did not comment. She had nothing to say to them. Their women trouble was their own now she did not need the drama. Things were just settling down again. 

Glenn shook his head. “Cant…” he said resolved. 

Daryl cursed. “Can’t fuckin stay out here Glenn. A herd is coming our way and the groups. They might just miss us but we need to get back and warn them.”

Glenn shook his head. “It’s like she is….Fuckin,” he said uncomfortably the word unnatural coming out of his mouth. “me so hard she is trying to break the condom.”

Daryl swore. “Then don’t have sex.” He glared at the . 

Glenn shook his head. “Have you seen my wife?” he asked. “I can’t not have sex with her.”

“I don’t need to know this.” Daryl shook his head. “You can’t leave your wife alone, then deal with the consequences… I am.” He admitted. 

Glenn looked at him and nodded rubbing his face. “So you and Beth actually did it?”

Daryl punched the roof. “Damn it Glenn.” He shouted. “Drive Asian. DRIVE!” 

Glenn started the truck and drove off at a slow speed and Daryl was still wanting to rip the man a new one. 

“So Maggie is why you wanted to leave this afternoon?”Michonne asked. 

Daryl glared at Glenn. “In a fuckin hurry too.” 

Glenn nodded. “Yeah.” He sighed. “She and I kinda had a fight too.” 

Daryl frowned “About getting pregnant?” 

Glenn shook his head. “We fought about Beth an you.” He looked to Daryl. “She is not exactly a fan of yours anymore.” 

Daryl shrugged. “Don’t care. Beth is all I am focusing on anymore.” He sneered. “Don’t give a shit what she thinks. Only care about what Beth is thinking.”

Glenn nodded. “Well that is good.” He said moving a little faster down the road. “I hope you treat her good.” 

Daryl nodded. “I’m tryin.” He really was. He knew he never deserved her but since he had her he might as well cherish her. 

Michonne smiled wide in the back seat and patted his shoulder. “Good boy.” 

They pulled up to their spot and headed to the separate entrances. Glenn looked like a deer caught in headlights on his way to the guillotine. He had his troubles and Daryl still had his. 

Irritated the moment he reached the door he found it not locked up as he hoped Beth would have remembered to have done. He was not pleased to find it unsecured as he walked up the steps into the dark room after locking up good and tight. He slid all the locks into place and the boards over that. Just another thing he would need to concern himself over whenever he left her. 

He could hear snoring on the bed and he threw off his vest and pulled off his shirt. He would not berate her about the door right then. She needed her sleep. 

His pants were soon to follow and he slid into bed beside her. Touching her back and he felt her stir. His hand moved down her side and he frowned thinking something was strange about how she felt under his hand. 

“Carol?” Beth’s voice penetrated his confusion. Daryl looked behind him at the emergency door where the source of the voice was. a beam of light illuminated the center of the bed where he laid. As realization dawned he sat bolt upright and his eyes were wide as he tried to figure out who he crawled in next to. Who he was about to take in his arms. 

Beth giggled realizing Daryl was not aware of the little switch her and Carol had done. Carol opened her eyes and laughed loudly. “Well Daryl.” She snorted climbing out of bed. “I wasn’t expecting any company.”

Daryl almost could not breath he was so horrified.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um... now how to end this? :Hum... Its a chore. I could keep writing drivel in this universe forever. (Wouldnt actually be good writing or story line... Lol.) But ya now i need to tie it up nice and tight. For some reason i thought them boinking again would be the conclusion but doesnt feel over yet..... anyway just blathering on. Happy Christmas, Last day of Hanukkah! Much love to you and yours in this Holiday season.

Carol left the bus without waiting for Daryl to comment giggling as she glanced at his stunned expression. She knew the man could die of shock at the moment so she decided not to push it. 

Beth’s mouth was cracked in a wide smile as she slipped inside the small door after Carol left and shut it fully casting her and Daryl into complete darkness. 

She fumbled in the Dark as she found a match to light it. “You are back?” she said quietly.

Daryl grunted. “Yeah, and I didn’t expect a different woman in our bed.” 

Beth smiled at his use of the word ‘Our’ as Daryl sat up and propped the pillows up behind him. 

“What happened?” she asked trying to deflect his irritation and anger.

Daryl shook his head. “Glenn, he’s being an idiot. Having troubles with your sister.” He said with a shrug. 

Beth frowned. “What troubles?” 

Daryl grunted. “I don’t gossip. You want to know so bad? Go talk with your sister.” He said with attitude. 

Beth winced. Seemed they never had one good conversation without him getting snappy. 

Daryl could see how his harsh tone had affected her and he suddenly felt shamed. “Sorry.” He whispered and reached for her hand. “Just kinda mad about us not getting much of a chance yet to settle in and it’s because of Glenn and Maggie.” Beth settled in closer as he pulled her against his bare chest. “Haven’t gotten a chance to really feel like we are alright.” He said honestly. 

Beth nodded and smiled. “We have tonight.” She answered her tone seductive. “And I was hoping…” 

Daryl pulled her tighter against him “Yeah.” as his mouth took hers. “It’s been to fuckin long girl.” He grabbed her ass molding her harder against him. Her belly was still smallish and he hardly noticed it as his hands pulled at the fabric of her jeans recalling that they were not even buttoned anymore since she was growing out of them.

Beth felt dizzy as he kissed her and touched her in the ways she longed for. Their breaths mingled as he rolled her on to her back and worked her pants down her hips. He broke their kiss and his hands ghosted over her bare legs. “Fuck babe.” He whispered. “I don’t know how I could have fucked up so bad…I thought I would never touch you like this again.” He kissed her knee cap and ran his hand up the inside the soft flesh of her thigh. “Thought I would never feel these wrapped around me again.” He said settling himself between her thighs. 

Daryl’s member was ready and hard but he wanted to take his time. It had been too long. He needed to savor her. His fingers found the hem of her shirt where the swell of her belly was. The pad of his fingers teased against her flesh and he had to remind himself to take this slow. 

“I never wanted to let you go.” He whispered against her neck as his hand moved up to her breast under her shirt. “But I fucked it up.” 

Beth ran her fingers through his hair and kissed the soft skin behind his ear. “Shhh.” She told him as she pulled his face back to hers. Their mouths merging as he lifted her up and unsnapped her bra with both hands since he never mastered it one handed. 

In no time they were both naked and Beth was growing impatient with his digital stimulation. She wanted more. She needed more. 

Daryl could feel her impatience matched his own and he let his cock finally touch her wetness and he groaned in agonizing pleasure as he rubbed himself up her slit to tease her nub with the tip and he felt her hips buck dipping him down and inside her. He sank deep and groaned out as she moaned into his ear. He was in heaven again and he felt moisture in the back of his eye’s. He wasn’t gonna fuckin cry. 

He moved within her as she arched herself against him. Her hands grazed at the scars that puckered the skin of his back and he didn’t give a damn. He wanted her to touch him. Every damn inch of him. 

Beth felt the tension low in her belly again and she knew that wonderful feeling he could give her would come and she met his thrusts urging herself over the edge. His mouth bent low and he took her sensitive nipple gently between his lips and she cried out her muscles clamping down hard on him. 

Feeling her clench around him he pumped himself harder against her. His hands moved over her body in reverence and appreciation. He never thought he would touch her like this again, feel her pleasure feeding his own. Feeling his own release coming and he slammed into her hard crying out. “I fuckin love you.” He had not even registered fully that he had actually said something he was so caught up in the moment, sensation, reliefe….Love. His mind was cloudy in his pleasure haze as he collapsed on top of her. He didn’t even remember to roll off her as he panted to catch his breath. 

Beth breathed slow and deep below him and he felt her tears on his cheek that rested against hers. He sat up suddenly concerned. “You alright?” he said lifting himself off her. 

Beth shook her head in the dim light. “Yes.”

“Did I hurt you?” He asked his voice full of concern. 

She wiped at her eyes. “No.” 

Daryl laying at her side looked down at her with confusion. “What is it?” he leaned in close. Beth sobbed a moment and his heart broke. Had he done something? “Beth?” 

She shook her head. “Did you mean it? Or was it just an accident?” she asked worry in her eyes. “You weren’t just In the moment?” 

Daryl frowned confused. “What do you mean?” 

Beth sighed and sat up, Daryl didn’t stop her. “Never mind.” She did not want to push him. 

Daryl sat up on his elbow and reached her hand. “No, what?”

Beth bit her lip. “You said you loved me.” She shook her head. “Must have just been…a slip.”

Daryl looked down. He had certainly felt he loved her, but he did not realize he said it. He never told anyone he loved them… Ever. Till now… and he didn’t even realize he said it. 

Beth sat up and pulled on a baggy shirt and went to wipe herself clean. There was a deafening silence in their little space as Daryl wrestled with his inner demons. 

“Wasn’t a slip.” He responded finally gathering up the courage. “I do love you.” The words felt foreign to him but right. 

Beth sank down on the bed uncertain. “You do?” 

Daryl nodded. “Might not say it… But I do.” He could not meet her eyes. 

Beth moved closer to him. “I love you too.” she linked her fingers with his and she wiped at her tear soaked cheek. 

He pulled her close beside him and kissed her. “I fucked up so bad I find it hard to believe.” He sighed heavily his voice full of emotion. “I’m a stupid trash red neck.” 

Beth shook her head and made him look at her. “Don’t ever say that. I love you.” She ran her fingers through his hair. “You’re not stupid or trash and you better not talk like that again, hear me?” she asked. 

Daryl grunted. “I am.” 

Beth shook her head and put his hand to her belly. “Don’t talk like that about the father of my child. He is a good man.” Her eyes shone bright with tears in the fire light. “I was stupid to think you really meant what you told me. You were always good.” 

Daryl shook his head. “Nah, not always.” He kissed her and pulled her against him. “But to you from now on, I will be.” He promised.


End file.
